a werewolf, a necromancer, and romance, oh my!
by UltimateFreedom
Summary: Chloe and Derek escape the crazy group home for reasons you will discover, and fall for eachother while on the journey of a lifetime, while also trying to stay alive. rated T so that no kids go and read a kissing or more scene and are like.. ICK.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: In no way, shape, or form, do I own these characters. They will probably stray a little from the book from which they originate (_The summoning _and _The Awakening_ by Kelley Armstrong). The plot is the same in the beginning, but goes in a very different direction. Hope u like it!

***This is written in the characters views and sometimes the chapters are pages of Chloe's journal.*******

Dear Mom,

I miss you. Alright, now I feel weird talking to a journal like it's you, but It's probably the only way to get these thoughts out strait. So, long story short, I got slammed into a house for the crazies.

Everyone else calls it a "group home" but that's just being gentle, and you out of anyone would understand how I like things to be direct. So I dyed my blonde plain hair in the school sink, what's the big deal? Its only a red streak, it'll fade. Anyways, my friends said it would make my five-foot just-hit-puberty-self look older. I think the part Dad and the PoPo* didn't like was me running vigorously up the second floor stairs two at a time, and then screeching, collapsing, and trying to claw the air. I promise I'm not mental!

The guy was standing right there, his face melting off, like a marshmallow off a stick! Ew, much? I didn't realize until later that it had been another ghost. You didn't know while you were here, and no one else knows, but I can see and talk to ghosts. I feel like I've been getting stronger, so there might be more parts to my powers still to come, not sure though.

Oh! Almost forgot, you know that navy colored army-style pea coat you got for me a few years ago? Well now it's a dark putrid puke green color, thanks to Derek. He's this huge, and I mean 6' 5' huge, _kid_ (yes, I know, it's strange) who is also stuck in the loony bin with me. He is a grease ball with black ringlet hair, and is kind of bulky, but more like a hockey player than a Pillsbury doughboy. I ran into him once, my head hitting his chest, barely, and it was like walking into a brick wall. The most eerie part about him is that he is silent. His faint footsteps, barely-there breaths, and ambiguous answers to my simple questions; it's all-so very _Derek_. He's a mystery guy.

He's weird, standoff-ish, blunt, smart, sweet, has gorgeous green eyes…

Oh crap, I mean, he's weird.. yeah.. oh great. I like him, don't I? Thx, Ma.

It's dinner time…

Love you (even if you are a journal),

©hlœ §aunders.

*PoPo- Police


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: I do not own these characters, as much as I wish these two were my idea… and if I had written it, I wouldn't be writing this! So I hope you like this, I'm just going to give you a tip; this chapter moves kind of quickly and holds a lot of info so read carefully! And enjoy! PLEASE comment!

Chloe was sent to the "group home", named Lyle House, about 3 months before things started to change. Up until then, nothing really extraordinary had happened. Everyone took different meds with every meal: Alicia took them for anxiety (she had frequent, violent panic attacks), Benji took muscle relaxers because he twitched incessantly, Chloe took them for mood swings she apparently got, and Derek... well he never really talked about it… ever. Later, they would discover what they were _really_ for.

Chloe wondered, why are the dark mysterious ones always slightly appealing?

All of a sudden, Chloe started to notice strange things. Derek would disappear randomly, and come back looking as if he had just run a 2 minute mil. At first she thought that's what had made him so exasperated, but then she realized they didn't have permission to leave the grounds and they didn't have exercise equipment.

Next, after each panic attack that Alicia had, her room would reek of smoke, and scorch marks streaked the sickening yellow walls.

Chloe thought she was hallucinating when she looked into the sharp edged mirror in the chrome, industrial-style kitchen and saw a hawk head where Benji's was supposed to be. By the time she looked directly towards Benji, he was himself, and she put it in the back of her mind.

Also, there was a ghost at Lyle house, but one unlike anything Chloe had yet come across. Most ghosts she'd known were fully lifelike, as if they could really be there. It was a gauzy, not quite there figure that looked barely human that meandered through the winding halls of the house, not even pretending to notice Chloe. She was sitting in the lounge, which was really only a couch, small TV with no cable, and tons of ancient books, when she saw the figure floating in the corner, staring at Derek who was doing Calculus homework. Then she noticed something while she was watching the apparition: Derek looked up and saw it too.

_How is this even possible? Is he seeing the same thing as me, or something completely different and obscured? …Just like me... Not alone… it a ghost? ... What if…_ Out of all the thought running through her head, the most prominent one was, _what now?_

She did a double take between Derek and the Apparition, and Derek noticed.

_**I see her too. Her name is Danielle.**_ Chloe was almost positive that she heard Derek say that, but shook it off. Derek got up with out even making the floorboards creek (which was hard to do in a house of this age), and said nothing.

Chloe pondered how he could've said nothing, yet she heard, _**follow me. We need to have a chat. Please don't be scared like everyone else…**_ When she looked up she saw him looking back with a look of emotional misery with worry lines etched into his forehead. Was Chloe Saunders honestly becoming a mental case? Would someone have to wipe her mouth while she dribbled applesauce?!

Chloe knew there was NO WAY that she was crazy, yet. So, she followed him. They went out back, behind the battered shed where the nurses/caretakers "kept dead bodies" as Alicia kept trying to convince everyone. It was quite large for a shed, but the paint was so chipped that it looked more like a lot of splatter paint rained down on it.

There was a clear three foot distance between Chloe and Derek, because she was frightened that the boy she had followed was not the real Derek she had lived with for a while, wasn't the quiet guy in the back that kept to himself.

"Chloe, I can't talk to you about the meaning of our lives with you standing that far away, I need to know that I can trust you," Derek announced.

"Oh god, meaning of our lives… look I know that you are a year older than me but I don't need the sex talk from you, I got that already." Chloe replied jokingly, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"Chloe, sit down. This is going to be a lot for you."

"Okay, but I don't understand…"

"You will, now shut it or I'll have to mass and _show_ you rather than _tell_ you. And I promise, telling is a lot easier, for both of us."

"But, what's mass?"

"Chloe…" Derek retorted with a slight, very animal-like snarl while taking a step towards her.

Chloe was not a fan of being towered over, so she sat down leaning uncomfortably against the decrepit shed. She patted the dewed grass next to her, inviting him to sit and share the information that seemed so ridiculously important.

And Chloe was half right about Derek. But it wasn't that Derek had changed into someone else, but more that the real him was hidden in the shadows of his heart and mind, far away from the world, so that his secrets would remain hidden, always. That is, until he met her.

After that conversation, Chloe was anxious to do two things. First, she would have to write in her journal; then, she would run.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Once again, I say, I do _not_ own these characters, or the part of the plot that occurred before with the whole hair dying and melted-marshmallow-faced ghost… but I hope you all like the twist I have put on everything!!!

©hlœ

So there we were, sitting about six inches away from each other, two sorta-kinda friends discussing the economic issues of the world and global warming.

Really? No. We were really talking about the Supernatural "gifts that we have been given". Now, I always believed in ghosts because of my abnormal ability, but wrapping my head around Alicia being a fire angel, Benji being a shape shifter, and Derek being a werewolf was a little over the edge… of completely bonkers! Derek said I was something too, but he told me we'd "discuss that later". ?

∂erek

I knew that telling Chloe was going to be difficult, and I understood that it would take a minute or two to sink in, for her to truly realize the truth of it. I was pretty much towering over her, uncomfortable and self-conscious. Luckily, she invited me to sit down with her against the shed with the white chipped paint. I always thought it looked more like bird poop, not paint.

Chloe's soft blonde hair was gently swishing back and forth over her jacketed shoulder, which was seriously distracting when I was trying to spill my thoughts. Basically, she just sat there and let me ramble for a little bit about my father adopting me, and how he raised me as an only child, not knowing of my abilities. He didn't know, not until I mass-ed in front of him and my counselor.

"Ok Derek, if you are going to continue, you have to tell me what mass is. I'm already lost, don't push me farther into confusion." Chloe said this with a tone of exhaustion, as if her effort for comprehension was tiring her, or maybe it was that she was tired of hearing me rant…

"Well, as a… um… you know…" I stumbled over the word, not wanting to admit to what I really was, a monster. Dangerous.

"…A werewolf?" Chloe sighed quietly. She tried to meet my eyes, but I couldn't. There were too many thoughts running through my head, too many things that needed to be said, and this was not the time, or place. "Look Derek, I'm not sure how much of this I'm following, but I'm getting the sense that no one, nothing, is the way it appears. _But_, if we are going to get through this, we are doing it together. So just spit it out." She said this last line while putting her hand on mine to comfort me, and it was working.

"O-Okay, so, well I explained Alicia and her parents, one fire demon, plus one guardian angel, equals one hell of an ill-tempered fire angel. And how Benji came from a long line of shape shifters, but his parents decided not to show him the rope until he was sixteen. The problem was, they died in a hit and run on his fifteenth birthday, and the other family members never bothered to teach him. He was later adopted, then sent here with the rest of us "special" kids."

Chloe gave me that look again; it was an, I-just-might-faint look. I snapped my fingers in front of her face a few times to get her attention back.

"Sorry, it's just…" She couldn't finish her sentence. This wasn't what I had planned to do, put her through emotional turmoil that would cause her pain and put her in danger… I just… wanted to tell her so bad. Now I'll pay for it. No, she will.

Now she was snapping at me, and the giggled as she realized it too. "So. Are you going to tell me what this, mass-ing is?" Chloe asked with a lighter tone.

"Yeah, its Morphing and Shedding Skin. It's a wolf thing, you wouldn't understand." I sighed deeply as I was reminded how alone I was in all of this mayhem.

"So my dad first saw me mass when we were having a meeting with my counselor. I had been having severe pain all over my body, but when I went to doctors, they couldn't find anything. So, everyone thought I was faking and I had to go see my counselor about my "need for attention from my piers". Apparently I drew too much attention to myself and distracted the class with my need for "the social spotlight". Chloe, its not supposed to be funny... why are you…?"

"I'm laughing because I can't see why people would think that _you_ would be an attention monger! You always loom in the back, quiet and thoughtful, what did you do? Do cartwheels in the cafeteria?! Hahaa…" she continued to laugh, and I realized I liked the sound of it. I let her get it out of her system. She sighed with a smile and one solitary dimple on her pale face, "ok," her last bubbly giggles came out, "I'm good. Go ahead."

"So I was shaking from the pain, and I just started to convulse, my dad thought it was a seizure, the counselor flipped a shit and stood on her chair, my dad backed against the wall, and I was on the ground in front of the door, the only exit. My skin started to feel tight, as if my whole body was swelling. Then I became hot, but from the very center of my heart, and it stretched out slowly 'til the heat covered all of my being. Finally, my skin shed off, but not like a snake. It ripped off in sheets of red-ish pink flesh, like ripping the skin off an uncooked chicken."

It was quiet for a moment, and we both looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Chloe had a look of sincere pain on her face, as if she herself were experiencing it. She was staring at the ground, and when she looked up, a single tear dripped down her porcelain skin. _Great. You did it again Derek, you got too carried away and now she's terrified of you, how you're a monster, a savage, a..._ I was thinking this to myself when all of a sudden Chloe's arms were surrounding me in a tight embrace that I hadn't felt since I had seen my father. It was nice. Chloe and I sat there for another fifteen minutes, in our own little world where two friends could just lean against a bird-pooped shed and think about the side of the world that the world didn't know about, the magic one.

©hloe

It was amazing. All of these hidden abilities, hidden people, Derek's hidden personality and past… I started to tear when he spoke of mass-ing. He… he was in such deep memory that, I don't know if he even noticed it, he closed his eyes and I could see all of the emotions play across his face; pain, shock, embarrassment, fear, sickness, shame…

I didn't want him to just sit there, and he had no one but his dad who _put_ him in the group home, so, I just hugged him, and held on. Tightly. It took him a minute to realize what happened, but once he did, he held me too, as if he hadn't been held in too long. His chin nuzzled it's way into my neck, and in a very Derek way, he cried just a little, and silently. Perfectly silently.

We parted, his eyes were dry, and we just sat, leaning on the white chipped shed for a while. I may not have known Derek _very_ well, but I was positive that I knew him better than anyone.

I realized that Derek had not explained what _I _ was, or how he saw the ghost like I did, or how he talked to me through my mind. Yet, as curious and anxious I was to know these things, Derek was in bad shape from letting his true self talk, and I could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Chloe woke the next morning with a new view of the world. Derek woke up with a new view of Chloe. They sat together at breakfast, and Derek warned Chloe not to take her medications before they came around. She listened, but was not given an explanation until lunch.

Derek pulled Chloe into the kitchen in a hurry, got both of them food, balances two trays on one arm, and was able to jog outside with her hand in his, without spilling a thing. Chloe was dumbfounded.

They both sat down, and Derek was chipper, ready to talk, but about what, Chloe was uncertain and a bit wary. "Ok, Chlo," Derek started, "are you ready to hear what it is you are?"

"Well, I was hoping for human female..."

"Nope!"

"Hey!" Derek laughed a bellowing laugh, deep, making Chloe smile. _Do I have a nickname? Chlo? Hmmm… kind like it… _Chloe thought to herself.

_**I like it too. It's like you. Short, and cute. **_Derek thought this in his mind, but it was thought _at_ Chloe. _**Don't talk, Chlo. Just think things, and I'll hear it. Try it.**_

_Okay... how's this? _Chloe was unfocused, more confused than anything else.

_** That's okay, but try making you're signal a little stronger, yours a little weak. So, you're a necromancer.**_

__"O-Okay, so I think we should use words for two reasons. One, my head hurts a little from just that, and two, I'm pretty sure I just heard you say I'm a neck romancer. PLEASE tell me I heard wrong?"

"You are a _necromancer_," Derek laughed, "not a neck romancer. Same pronunciation, but just one word, and it has a completely different meaning. A necromancer can communicate mentally, physically, and spiritually with the dead. I'm a little rusty on the other powers, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with dead bodies or something. I have an old book about all things magical upstairs, you have to check it out. It's got all this cool stuff about all of these wicked creatu…"

Chloe stood up slowly, and began to slowly pace, while she sifted through this.

"Chlo, what's-what's the matter? I thought you'd be psyched to find out what it is you are and you handled everything else so well I figured…"

Chloe sighed, ran her fingers through her hair, and slid down the side of the shed 'til she was sitting back on the ground next to him. "It's just, the other stuff, that was all about other people, not me. This is, well it's as personal as it gets." She closed her eyes and asked a very important question. "Is it hereditary, and who did I get it from?" _Who in my family knew what I was going through and was not willing to help me, but instead lets me get shipped off to a group home? _Was what she was really thinking.

"Well, you see… it's a female hereditary trait… so… um…" Derek could not finish the words, but finished it in thought. _**Your mother was a necromancer. And she knew you would be one too.**_

"My mom… sh-sh-she dies six months ago. Disease unknown." She said this as if reading a medical report that she had memorized. Chloe looked down, hiding her watering eyes from the one person who made her feel strong.

"I know Chloe, and I'm so sorry." Derek felt bad for thinking it to her, but he felt she had the right to know. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Trying to change the subject, Derek said, "You'll never guess where I got that magic book from." _**The head nurse, Nurse Fenster. They know Chlo. About us. About Alicia and Benji. Those meds they give to us, they just slow and oppress our powers, and give us nasty side effects. Alicia gets bad PMS, Benji gets a tick because his body is trying to change, but the meds are restricting him, mine keep me from changing with the effect of sweatiness and becoming the human grease ball, no matter how many showers I take. And you, your pills are the strongest, because you **_**are**_** the strongest. Yours control your brain wave activity to keep them calm so that you do not accidentally wake one on the "group home" 's victims who they've lost through experiments. Your powers can, according to them, awake the dead, and they don't want you getting information from the people they **_**made**_** dead. We have to leave Chloe. Do you understand?**_

__"Okay, first thing, headache. Second, when? Tonight? Right now? Can we hop the fence?!"

_**Calm, Chlo. **_**Think**_** things, or they'll hear you, and then we'll be in real trouble. Lets just finish our lunch, continue the day as we normally would, and then meet me near the fountain at 2:00 tomorrow morning. **_

_ That early? And aren't there guards?_

_**There is a gap from 2:00-2:45 because one of the guards keeps sneaking into one of the nurses rooms… they have a thing, don't ask. Meet me there?**_

___Yes, but be careful, okay?_

_**Don't worry about me, just keep your eyes open. I'll be there. **_Derek and Chloe smiled and one another, excited about their plan, and each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Chloe or Derek, but the plot is quite twisted so, that part I can kind of claim in my mind, but legally, probs not lol. Enjoy!

Ok, so this chapter might be a bit lengthy, but I haven't posted in a while, and I took my time on this one, so I hope you like it, and I hope it attracts more readers and **comments ***cough cough*.

(Also, you guys may have noticed that I took out Chloe's stutter, I wanted to be clear that its not because I don't know the story well enough, it's just that in my version of the story, she is a bit more confident of a character, and you also may have noticed Derek is a bit more open with emotions, that's on purpose too. If you don't like it, sry, but that's one of the joys of writing your own story!!)

* * *

Dear Mom,

Today was surreal. I can't even begin to explain to you the conversation that Derek and I had behind the shed… and I won't because you're a journal and as long as I know what happened, well that's what matters.

Basically, the convo ended with us deciding to meet tomorrow morning near the fountain, at 2. I'm wicked terrified of being caught, but it's worth the risk because I really think we are in danger. After Derek and I talked, I was thinking about my powers a lot. I came into my room after dinner and was sitting on my bed, about to pull you out to write, when my head started to hurt, and my body felt like it was being pulled at, but, mentally, if that makes any sense. It was like someone was reaching inside my head and poking around to get my attention, or to warn me. I'm not sure what it was, but I'm determined to find out, but after we get out of this deathtrap.

It's midnight right now (it took me a long time to get rid of that tugging…), so I'm going to try and get a few hours of sleep before meeting Derek.

And, I miss you. A lot. If you had been alive when I got sent here… well you wouldn't have let it happen. Why did you have to go? And why can't you come and visit your daughter who just happens to see ghosts? Sigh…

Good night Ma, love you. Always.

©hlœ §aunders

* * *

∂_**erek**_

The creaking of the back gate woke me up from the shallow coma I was in. The guard had left. With these stupid werewolf powers, I could hear everything and could never sleep deeply for very long. In this case though, my "gifts" came in handy. First thing I did was get out of bed and woke Chloe up. I bet she looked beautiful when she slept, and I was tempted to go wake her up in person. I was smart enough to know that I could not trust myself, who knows what she would be wearing? I had to pull myself out of the daydream…

_** Chlo? Hun, wake up. Sorry, I know it's early, but we have to talk. You coherent yet?**_

___What the…? Oh, It's you, Derek. Yeah I'm awake, kinda, no not really. I need five more minutes… _

I hated to get her out of bed, but we had to go now. _**Aren't you the least bit curious as to how I'm doing this right now? And how I saw the ghost? And about the Edison Group?**_

___The who? Ok! I'm up! I'll run, I'll get there faster! _

_**DON'T RUN. **_**Please **_**don't run, they'll hear you. Just meet me at the top of the stair instead. I heard the way you tromp up the stairs, you have the inability to tiptoe. **_

___Hey, I can... you know what, never mind. Meet me there._

There she was, all five feet of her, in some sort of lacy tank top with a little sweater, and yoga pants that showed off her butt. Great choice. She tried to go down the first step, but I stuck out my arm to stop her, and swept her off the ground so I was holding her marriage style. She was wicked light and I'm pretty much silent, so I figured if only I walked, we had a quarter of the chance of getting caught.

When I picked her up, she gasped at me, but made no noise. She also blushed this amazing rosy-peach color. I stared at her for a second, admiring, and then proceeded down the stairs.

I opened the sliding door to outside with the hand under Chloe's back, so she had to wrap her arms around my neck and hold on. I lifted up the door while moving it, preventing it from making that awful scraping sound. Once we were on the grass, I set her down and pointed in the direction of the fountain. I closed the door and followed.

* * *

©hlœ

So I headed toward the fountain, trying to contain my blushing after having my arms around Derek and our faces an inch apart. His eyes were this brilliant green color that glowed at night. The fountain was an antique looking marble carved piece of art that had angels on in and swirling patterns. It ran all the time, day and night, and was in the middle of a very small patch of grass that had overgrown willow trees and bushes all around.

I was looking up at the fountain when I turned around to look for Derek. Instead, I ran into a wall.

But then the wall chuckled… Oh. I giggled out of embarrassment.

Derek walked over to the side of the fountain farthest from the house, and sat in the grass. He patted the patch next to him, "Have a seat, we need to talk." I walked over and sat down, being sure to keep at least a foot between us. He smirked at me, giving me one of his "looks". The grass was soft and smelled like morning dew, which made sense since it was two in the morning. The moon was glowing a lustrous white, displaying a beautiful silhouette of the trees. I turned to Derek and realized that I had been staring at the moon, and he had been staring me.

He looked stressed or nervous, which was different from his usually uncaring, blank expressions. But why would he be nervous? He took a quivering breath and began to explain.

"So the first thing we need to talk about is escaping. So I've been listening in on the conversations of the nurses when they are on the phones with the so-called doctors, and from what I can tell, we have to be out of this building and _far_ away within the next two days." He was rushing through his words, still nervous, but why?

I replied, "but why? I mean, of course I'll go, but what did you hear?"

"Well… apparently we are failed experiments. We, meaning Alicia and Benji too, are too powerful for them to keep suppressing our powers, and they don't want us to find out what we are, and whom they are. And when they are finished with an experiment, they _dispose_ of it carefully."

I wasn't sure how to reply, so I settled for nodding yes, confirming my agreement in the fact that we had to book it out of there, ASAP. "So what's the plan?" I whispered.

"Okay, here it is. We all have rooms on the second floor, right?" I nodded. "That means we have to leave out a window, because there is no way I can carry all of you down the stairs at once, and you're all too loud. We will have to leave around 1:00 tomorrow night, or Saturday morning, whatever, if we have any hope of getting at least three towns over by mid morning, when they realize we are gone. So. Since you and Alicia share the biggest room, you could slowly steal food and other necessities, and _money_, from around the house, and start to pack. No clothes needed, we won't have room. Bring a pocketknife if you've got one, and anything else that is really important to you. Whatever you leave here, you will not see again. Do you understand, Chlo? This is dangerous, and I need to know that you'll be careful."

"yeah, Derek, I get it, I'll watch my back," I said. "I'll tell Alicia tomorrow morning, we'll have a long talk about what she is. You tell Benji."

"They already know what they are Chloe, they just don't think that can escape. Tell Alicia to stop taking the meds, and explain to her the plan. I'll talk to Benji tonight."

"Won't there be guards, though? Tomorrow night I mean."

Derek was hesitant to answer, "uh, yeah, we'll need to take them out. I've got a power to do it, don't worry."

"You're not going to… you know…" I cleared my throat, tripping over the words I didn't want to be true.

"They'll still be alive when I leave, not even damaged. But don't think I wouldn't hurt someone to protect you." He caught and corrected himself, "I mean protect you _guys_. Yeah." He coughed looked away, embarrassed. _**It's true though. **_

Then I realized something, and thought it loudly, _I understand, we have to leave tomorrow night, or not see another day. But for now I have another question. How can we talk like this? You said you'd explain._

_**It's… well it's kind of weird, it's a wolf thing. But it involves you. **_

___How so? _I began to get a little freaked, but calmed myself, knowing I could trust him.

_**Well…**_ I could hear little bits of different words he was trying to put together to make it make sense, but it wasn't working. Then, the unexpected happened.

He jumped me, right then and there. Full on lip coverage, with his hands awkwardly on my hips, and he pulled me on top of him. I tried to push away…

_**Chloe! Please just play along, I swear I've got a reason, just kiss me damn it! It has to look**_** convincing**_**!**_

__Once I heard "convincing", I realized that something was terribly wrong, and that I better play along. I kept the following thoughts to myself. _This could be one of two things. I was going to be abused by a werewolf and have no say in the matter, or something was watching us, and we had to do a little role-playing. Why role-playing involved lips, I don't know, but I was just pleased that he had the decency to keep his tongue to himself. _

Someone cleared his or her throat behind us, and Derek and I finally came up for air. He was… was that a smile? Well he picked me up off him and sat me next to him, both of us breathing heavily. The person stepped into the light and I saw that it was nurse Hoggins, the lowly nurse who worked the medicine center.

"What, in God's good name, is going on here?!" Nurse Hoggins proclaimed. She was dressed in a long blue cotton nightgown, with her Christian cross necklace she never took off.

Derek said, being more debonair that I believed possible, "Now, Nurse Hoggins, do you remember what it was like to have a first love once, to be connected with someone in a way that you could not explain?"

"Why, of course, but I was much older than you. And to sneak off past curfew and risking emotional trauma for the both of you? You must understand that we cannot allow you two to be interacting this way without supervision." She spoke with power, as if she could ever take on Derek. She continued to lecture us on the dangers of two mentally and emotionally unstable people "forging a faithful, lifelong bond, and we ignored her. And without supervision? What did she think we would do then, make out with her watching? But then Derek interrupted my thoughts with his own.

_**I am so sorry about that Chlo, I heard someone coming and we needed an excuse for meeting out in the middle of the night that wouldn't be suspicious. I never would have kissed you like that… well not that I couldn't want to… I mean your… What I'm trying… **_He sighed mentally, _**I'm just sorry I had to take advantage of you like that. I couldn't think of what else to do. **_There was at least a few moments when it was silent… _**please tell me you're not mad… Hun?**_

___I'm ok, just a little shocked, that's all. I knew you were faking, but just couldn't figure out why. I'm ok, I promise. And thank you._

_**For what?**_

___For apologizing, for not completely enjoying it and reveling in it like a normal boy… just thanks. _

_**I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it; **_we had both been staring at the nurse, but right then we both looked at each other, and he was expressionless, but was blushing. Big time. He looked away.

_Don't ruin the moment, Derek. _I thought with a smile tickling at my lips.

Our mental discussion was over, and I tuned back in to what the nurse was saying. The first thing I took in was, "I don't care how big the flame between you two is, just keep the fire in the fireplace, and play it safe." I knew I blushed a lot, but I'm pretty sure I turned bright pink at the moment. Especially since I saw a hint of a smile from Derek in my peripheral vision. "Now, children," Hoggins went on, oblivious to our conversation and embarrassment, "I'm sure there is a Christian way to handle this. But, since that would be to tell the other nurses and cause a big hooplah, we are not going to do that. Now you listen here, I do not want to see any more kissies of anything from you two, and we can just keep this all hush hush. That way, we have solved the problem without any nonsense from my superiors. Now run along back to bed, and no more sneaking out. I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on. Goodnight, children."

Much to our surprise, she did not walk back into the house to show us our rooms. She walked past us and out a back gate that we did not know was there. It was hidden behind a bunch of bushes that she simply scooted aside. We didn't care where she was going, just that we had gotten away with everything, made our plans, and we headed back to the house. Tomorrow night, we ran.

Derek had carried me back up the stairs and put me down right in front of my door. Just as I reached for the handle, _**Hey Chloe? **_

___Yes?_

_**The reason we can communicate like this, it is because you are my mate. I thought you should know. **_

__There was an awkward silence… then I went off of instinct and turned towards where he stood, 4 feet away. I walked quickly over to him on my toes, as to not make a sound, and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

∂erek

For the second time, a warm embrace from Chloe pleasantly surprised me. I had just told her, a girl I had known well, but not very long, that she was my mate. Could I prove to be any _more_ of an animal??

She was on her toes and I was hunched over, in a full on hug fest. Her small fingers were playing with my hair, sending the most wonderful sensation to every cell of my body. I could feel her breathing deeply and steadily against me, and she pulled slightly away, looking at me with those beautiful gray eyes, _Good night, Derek. _

Well what does that mean? I tell her that we are meant for each other, get a hug, well it was a very amazing hug, then a goodnight, and now _what?_ Ugh!

She walked back to her door, and I couldn't help but notice those yoga pants. She disappeared into her room, and then I heard a thud, _I tripped, I'm all-good. _I couldn't believe it, but I giggled. Me. I haven't giggled in a very long time, chuckled, sure, but not giggled like a giddy little boy. But Chloe seems to be changing my life very quickly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, and soo sry for taking so long to post/write this! I've been having some crazy school stuff going on… so sry! Please comment!


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

A/N: so I was rereading people's comments and realized that I still have not explained the whole Derek-can-see-ghosts-too-sometimes thing yet! And I forgot to put it in chapter 4! I had it in my mind but kinda sorta forgot to write it…Ahhh! So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

After Chloe had tripped over nothing (one of her many talents), she got into bed and closed her eyes. She started to dream…

She was standing in the middle of her bedroom.

She looked to either side and saw Derek against one wall, and the Ghost of a woman on the other.

Chloe saw Derek wave to the ghost, and the ghost waved back.

Derek could see ghosts now? 

Chloe thought back and realized that this had happened before, maybe in a dream.

But, no.

This was the dream.

Chloe yelled and screamed mentally, begging to be woken up to solve this mystery.

How does Derek, the werewolf, see ghosts?

She heard Derek's voice, _**Chlo! Wake up! Are you alright?! I can't come in, but you're rolling on the floor and… CHLOE!**_

She looked at Derek standing against the wall, but his eyes were still fixed on the ghost against the other wall. 

OH. 

She was dreaming NOW. 

She heard again, _**Chloe please…**_ and the signal faded. 

Chloe sat up, immediately awakened by the mental onslaught of Derek's thoughts. It felt kind of like a slap, but mentally.

_**Chloe! Are you alright? I heard you calling for help and you fell of your bed and… rolling on the ground… **_

__Chloe cut him off, _I'm fine Derek, I was just having this weird dream where you could see this ghost, and then remembered that you had said that you'd tell me how that worked, but you never did. _

_**Sorry Hun, I've just been so caught up in everything else that I skipped that minor detail. **_If thoughts could have a hint of sarcasm, this thought would.

_Care to fill me in?_

_**Ok, but it might seem weird. **_

___You're kidding, right? After the day I've had, a land shark could appear in my room and dance the cha-cha and I'd think _that_ was normal. _

_**Alright… so, since we are… mentally connected, for the lack of better words, we sometimes share abilities. Nothing huge like completely switching powers, but like what happened the other day. You saw a full-bodied figure, I saw a floating glob of blue-ish / green-ish light. And have you ever woken up feeling surprisingly strong, or feel like you have control over people, that they do what you ask when you look them in the eye? Those a few little pieces of what I can do. Do you understand, Chlo?**_

___Well, yeah, but why has this just started recently? Because I've only gotten those feeling in the past few weeks, and that was the first time I caught you looking at a ghost…_

_**Well you have to understand the workings of being my... uh… mate. It's not like in books where you are destined to be with this one specific person. It's actually… by choice. When you get to be around 17 like me, the animal side of you takes over a little bit, and decides its ready for… well you get it.**_

___Ah, I see. So, why me? Like, couldn't you choose Jessica Simpson if you wanted? _

_**No. I guess it's only a little bit of a choice. Once you start to… like a person… you slowly observe every little mannerism they have, and you become very, very over protective. For example, when you read, your forehead creases and you look angry at first. Then when the mood changes, you add happy to angry, getting this menacing look. And when you are watching a movie, you like to lean your head to the left, and it seems like an old habit, but I cannot figure out what from. Did you play violin?**_

___Um… no… When my mom and I used to watch old black and white movies like __Bringin' Up Baby,__ she would let me lean on her left side. I didn't know I still do that. You… you really know me, Derek. You know me really well, and you still like me?_

_**Yes. I would not be so direct, but because you already know you are my mate, it's obvious. **_

___Well guess what? I have a feeling that being your mate will be very… adventurous. I'm looking forward to it. _

_**So. Hun, will you run away with me tomorrow night?**_

___I'll follow you wherever you go. Lead the way, Love._

_**New nickname?**_

___I think I like it, it ok?_

_**Very ok. Goodnight, Chloe. Get some shuteye; we have a big day ahead of us.**_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everybody, I feel like its been forever since I've updated, but that's cuz I was in Mexico on vaca for a week! XD so I wrote this story in my journal while I was there and I hope you love it! Also, there is a mega creepy/cool story at the end!! Ahh! Run4life knows what I'm talking bout :P read and review please 3

* * *

Chloe woke up smiling, still slightly asleep. The whole night had consisted of many Derek-filled dreams, making her aware of what she was feeling.

As she reflected on the night's non-events, she remembered a dream that frightened her.

Chloe was in the woods, walking on no path with Derek by her side. He stopped suddenly. She turned to face him, and he took her hand. The dream was silent, so she did not hear her heart beast fast when he leaned in to kiss her. Just as she was about to close her eyes and their lips would meet, Derek doubled over in pain. He looked at her, suddenly gave a very non-Derek mischievous smile. He didn't mass; he just was quickly replaced by a huge black wolf with those tender green eyes I loved. 

The silence ended.

He growled. He snarled. He Druled.

She ran. 

Chloe was becoming out of breath…

* * *

Chlœ

…and I woke up in a cold sweat. I was so tired I fell back asleep again and must have forgotten it until the morning. Remembering this brought up many questions, but they would have to wait. Alicia was waking up, and I did not want to seem weak or afraid in front of the judgmental sixteen year old. Alicia was a very moody person.

Somehow, we were partial friends. We both kept our secrets and stuff on our own sides of the room, but she still felt the need to tell me every detail about everything I didn't care about.

This mornings topics were what she was going to wear, how I should try to dress more like her (skanky), so boys would like me. If only she knew. And, how making out with a shape-shifter could be a lot more fun of his tongue didn't shift into a lizard tail…

"YOU AND BENJI?! But you're always saying how dorky he is because he's not all that wonderful grade wise ad how he's creepy because he tries to pitifully hit on you?" I said, shocked that I had the nerve to interrupt _Alicia_ mid-sentence.

"Well, the nurse was asleep while we were watching that movie about the dog dying/almost dying… what was it? Oh' yeah, _My Dog Skip_. Who the hell makes a movie like that?! I was so upset whe…"

"Alicia, you are rambling again. Get back to you and Benji." I was anxious to hear this story…

"So, I was crying, he called me a wimp and then I look over a second later and HE was crying, and I fake punched him and called him a wimp, and then fake punching led to tickling which led to sitting close together, which led to looking into each other's eyes during the credits and then kissing and then snake-tongue." She finally took a breath after that. She said it so fast and all in one breath I thought she was going to pass out after.

"Well, okay then!" was the only response I could come up with. "Do you think it's going anywhere?"

"Yeah, we agree we'd talk about it after we left this shit hole."

"Alicia…" I was constantly warning her for swears, but they were so few now, not every other word like before.

" I know, I know. Lets just get down to breakfast. We have to get extra food for…" I gave her a death glare, reminding her about the security cameras, "…my belly."

We would have giggled together, but the seriousness of what she meant to say was heavy.

As we made it down the stairs, I looked up to see Derek watching me. His emerald eyes lit up when he saw me. It made me blush and smile.

* * *

∂erek

I heard Chloe coming down the stairs and counted the steps until I knew I could turn around and see her.

When I did, her head was down, watching the steps. She was being careful not to fall. It was so… "chloe". I sighed. At the second to last step, step 13, she looked up, right at me, and my heart skipped multiple beats. She noticed a change in my face and blushed that beautiful soft peach-rose color and gave me a gentle sweet smile. If she didn't stop doing that, I would need some medical attention.

Sadly, Alicia pulled my Chloe into the kitchen, but I knew what they were doing. Thinking about being able to escape with Chloe led me into a daydream…

Chloe and I were on the pier that my dad and I used to live near. We were walking, holding hands, and that was enough to get me waayy too excited. Chloe led us to a bench, but instead of sitting, she stood on it, and for once we were eye level. She had that gleam in her wet eyes that came with adrenaline. We both started to lean it…

"Dude, Dude, hello? Earth to Derek?"

"Sorry, man," I said to Benji, who was waving his hand in my face. I looked into the kitchen where Benji's eyes had wandered. Benji and Alicia made eye contact, I saw him wink, and then heard her giggle. "Did you two…?"

"Yeah," he said with a smug grin. I made a puzzled expression, which, in guy language equaled, "what the hell? Tell me now!" So he spilled it.

"Movies, crying, laughing, nurse asleep, then, you know." He was starting to blush, proving that is wasn't just some fling for him.

"Huh," was the only reply I could think of.

"Yeah. How about you and the walking dead?" he laughed. I didn't.

I growled, more than I thought I could, and replied, Watch it, Benji. I _will_ protect her even from ridiculous insults from idiots." I admit, that was a bit much, but I couldn't control it.

"Whoa dude, calm down. Your hair just stood on end like a…oh, this is a… oh. _That_ type of thing, am I right?"

I nodded, relaxing my shoulder muscles. "it is that exactly." We shared a series of glances and looks, communicating the only way guys can. It basicly amounted to this:

(Is she it? Your mate?)

(Yeah.)

(Good? Bad?)

(Good. Really good.)

(Does she know?)

(Yeah.)

(Good? Bad?)

(Not quite sure yet.)

(You happy, man?)

(You can't imagine.)

After those looks, we finished breakfast in silence, both in thought. Then, more looks, equaling:

(You ready for tonight?)

(Nope.)

(We can do this.)

The girls then finally came out of the kitchen, each carrying two trays stacked with food. I'm not sure how they managed to convince the nurses they were that hungry…

* * *

Chlœ

Alicia threatened the kitchen nurse.

"Ok, so Chloe and I are both experiencing PMS, and are craving _everything._ And when _everything_ is not given to Alicia Williams when she is PMSing so bad that _God_ cannot control it, we have problems."

The thought of Alicia PMSing at the shy lunch nurse was so scary that she just shoved everything she could together, put it in our hands, and bolted.

"That's my girl," I said to Alicia.

"Nope, I'm his," She said as she giggles at the wink Benji threw her way through the kitchen window. We didn't get out to the kitchen tables for another couple of minutes because we took the nurse-free opportunity to steal, I mean borrow, all of the Advil, Alieve, Tylenol, and Tums we could find.

Thank god for puffy sweatshirts with huge pockets.

* * *

A/N: sorry ahead of time for the crazy character changes, just thought that you might like everybody's view, and it was fun to write! So bear with me here….

* * *

Åli©iå 

I sighed on my way out of the kitchen door, proud of my ability to bitch.

When Chloe sat next to Derek, you could _feel_ him getting excited and happy, but not like horny or anything…ew…but more thoughtfully, like he was happy she was in his life. I looked to my left, hoping to get that from Benji, but no such luck. W at a jerk!

Whatever, at least I'm not in like with a wolf.

"Good morning, Angelcakes!" Benji blurted. Quite loudly I might add.

"Umm…hi there…"

!#&^#¡

* * *

ßeπji

Alright, I knew I was going to greet her sweetly after seeing the jealousy in her eyes. How did Derek even make that puppy-dog face?

But ANGELCAKES?!

I'll admit that it was one of the many options that ran through my thoughts, but then I accidentally _spit_ it out loud to her face?

Oh crap, I knew what was happening, But I didn't want to believe it. The tourettes were back.

* * *

∂erek

Ouch, tough break for Benji. And just when he thought it wasn't going to come back.

A few weeks ago he warned me that he had had bad tourettes up until he started to take the meds here at the group home. He said the only reason he told me at all was because we were all starting to stop taking our meds. He wanted me to be warned if he started to babble, or scream off profanities.

It had been almost a full week, but I guess it's back. I gave him the most sympathetic look I could without looking too scary. Chloe's leg hit mine under the table… I looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

* * *

Åli©iå

What was it now, freaking FOOTSY?!

I could play this game…

I swung my feet towards Benji.

* * *

ßeπji

HOLY S$%! WTF? I was going to have the biggest bruise right where Alicia had just kicked me. Look, jealousy was one thing, but shitty _footsy?_ I've heard of (and experienced :P ) bad kissers, but bad _footsers?_

What was I getting into…

* * *

Everyone heard the thud under the table when Alicia kicked, but they just ignored it. Except Benji. So many emotions flicked across his face: shock, pain, anger, and confusion, in that order. And, add a reddened face.

After, breakfast finished with a bunch of small talk. Chloe and Alicia told the nurses they had some homework to finish before morning classes started. They claimed ravenous hunger and were let to their rooms with the food for… Alicia's "belly".

The kids never left the group home, so school was included, taught by the nurses. The morning classes went on smoothly, lunch passed with limited reference to the night's activities to come. Then, the afternoon classes were almost over.

Chloe and Derek sat in math, without Alicia and Benji. Benji was street-smart and Alicia was guy-smart, but Chloe and Derek were book-smart, a few levels above the others in everything. (Only math was split up because they did not have enough staff to split the others too. ) It ticked off Alicia, but what didn't?

Derek, aware of Chloe's every move, noticed she started to fidget and get nervous. The nurse had left them alone to finish the worksheet (most likely to go see that night guard somewhere…) so he leaned over and put his hand on hers. "Are you alright?"

"…yes." She said hesitantly. He gave her a look. "Well, no, not really. But I have a strong feeling that someone is coming."

They both tuned back into their work, unable to focus.

Just as Chloe had said, the nurse walked in and took a seat. They both noticed that her Lipstick was almost completely gone, and her top was slightly crooked.

_**That's sick.**_

___Tell me about it. (mental laugh.)_

_**Are you okay? What's the matter?**_

___It's just… this guy._

_**WHAT GUY?**_

___Calm down, not like that. I'm yours, remember? _She smiled.

_**I didn't mean to make it seem like I **_**own**_** you, I…**_

___I know. Just listen. There is this guy-ghost that is standing next to you._

_**Really? What's he doing?**_

__Her eyes went wide, _Now he's a dog…_ she began to shake_… Now a man… _Confused and slightly amused look…_ now it's a dog and it's talking?_

_**What's it saying? **_Derek asked, getting ants and nervous. Chloe didn't answer. She really needed to talk to this…thing.

"Nurse? May I please be excused to the bathroom?"

"Of course, dear," the nurse replied, barely looking up from whatever she was reading. Looked like the paper.

Chloe darted out of the room. Derek followed, and went unnoticed by the distracted because he was his usual silent self. Chloe had darted to the bathroom in her and Alicia's room, Derek followed like a lost and confused puppy.

"Why here?" Derek asked.

"No security cameras for privacy reasons," Chloe answered. "Now," she said, staring at the lower half of the door, "Who are you, What are you, and why are you here?"

"Well, I'm…" The ghost began, but suddenly he was gone. Well, not gone, but Chloe couldn't see him. Derek could.

"HOLY CRAP!" Derek exclaimed when the speaking wolf appeared.

"you see him?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yeah, and I know him too. Derek said, turning to face her. "you can't see him at all?"

"Nope." She was frustrated.

"Well since you two are boring me," the no-name ghost said, "I'll fill you in on what I'm doing here and the other details."

Derek relayed information to Chloe, who was sitting on the bathroom counter. "Getting the info second hand stinks."

"Now you know how I feel. So, Whoa!" When Derek looked back at the ghost, it was a man again. "spill," Derek demanded.

"My name is Morgan, but since I've always hated being named after my grandmother, people like your girlfriend, necros, call me Moe. It's slightly more masculine. I am Derek's…_conscience,_ if you will."

"My conscience? Seriously?" Derek relayed all info to Chloe.

"Yeah, kinda. Each person had their own spirit that watched out for them, but we can hide ourselves from anyone, even necromancers like Blondie over here. My job is to watch and help, but only with little things. For example, I enhance your instincts sometimes when you're in danger. But, because you've decided to _put_ yourself in insane danger that could be life threatening, I've decided to show myself and help you out a _ton_. You'll need it."

Derek relayed info. "So, did _you_ switch our powers so you could talk to me directly?"

"Nope, although that's a smart idea. This is simply a mate thing. Relax, it only lasts the first few months."

"I can't see you now," Chloe began, "but I'm going to guess that you were once a werewolf too, based on your spirit-shape-shifting." Chloe waited for the answer, but hearing nothing and seeing Derek nod as _he_ heard, she got mad. She gripped the granite counter pretty hard, and accidentally broke off a huge chunk. "Oops," was all she could muster as she stared in shock. "you have to be _that_ careful not to break things? All of the time?"

"Yup. Especially with you."

Chloe blushed and saw movement in the corner. Ok, now I see you, Moe."

"Cool beans. So yeah, I'm here to help."

"What? Now I'm out of the loop." It was Derek's turn to be frustrated.

"So, Chloe," Moe said, Getting her attention, "I was a werewolf, and Derek knows me because I come to him in dreams."

"You dream about Moe?" Chloe asked Derek, slightly amused with a smirk on her face. She could picture them, Derek, and Moe, the tall, kind of beachy looking guy with dark blond hair and really tan skin, sitting on a couch, just chillin in Derek's mind. Somehow, Moe had dark brown eyes, but they were so bright and shiny… distracting, and very animal like.

"Yes," Moe interjected, "We spend nights on the beach and have dinner in candle light." He sighed as if remembering a fond memory.

"Um… really?"

"No! I'm straight! To prove it, I think you are adorable."

'Derek," Chloe giggled, "Your conscience is hitting on me."

Derek growled slightly, deep in his throat and stepped next to Chloe. He slid his arm around her waist.

"Breathe, Love." Chloe said softly in Derek's ear. He did. Then he tensed back up when he heard Moe's low voice say, "you're whipped, lover-boy." Derek glared. "and tell your girlfriend that I cant, usually, talk directly to you, that's why I have to enter your dreams And that chica is in your head a _lot_ my friend!"

Derek was relaying _most_ of the conversation to Chloe when she did something _very_ surprising.

* * *

Chlœ

I smelt something. No, someone. I'm not sure why I knew, but I could tell it was that nurse that caught us the night before. She was coming, she was in the bedroom. Coming towards the bathroom. I knew that we'd look suspicious! So, I thought fast and did what I'd been wanting to do all morning anyway.

* * *

∂erek

Chloe must have had access to my super strength because she picked me up, put me down right in front of her, and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hands slid up my chest and around my neck, he fingers tangling in my hair. A shiver went through my whole body.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and I hesitated, surprised by her sudden change of mood. She didn't appreciate the hesitation, and she frowned a bit. I had to wipe that look away, so I gave in to my urges. I leaned in quickly, planting my lips on hers gently. She started gentle, but quickly turned into an animal. (I thought that was my job?) either way, I gave into her deep kiss.

I picked her up off the counter (she was still really light without my strength) and held her to me so tight that we were one. Her back was arched as she pulled away for air, and I pressed my lips down the length of her neck.

"You GO man! Lucky bastard…" I heard Moe, just ignored him. I imagined him gone, and poof! Gone. It was just me and Chloe.

I lost my balance from lightheadedness and we fell into the bathtub, Chloe on top of me. Needless to say, that didn't stop us. A few growls and grumbles slipped out of me, the animal in me showing its true colors. Chloe didn't seem to mind, she got more aggressive when it happened. She was tiny, but dear _lord_.

We eventually pulled away and laid there for a few minutes. Her head rested on my chest, my fingers ran through her silken hair. "That was sudden…" I had said after reflecting on what had just happened.

"Well I... _smelt_ the nurse coming and wasn't sure what to do. That seemed like a non-suspicious thing to do." She couldn't meet my gaze when she said this, almost as if she felt guilty or embarrassed.

"I'm not complaining," I said trying to comfort her. I let a small kiss in her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Chloe still had her eyes closed and a smile danced on the edges of her lips as she said, "I have a small confession. The nurse left right before we fell in the tub, so we really didn't need to be "non-suspicious" anymore." She blushed, and I smiled.

"Well I have a confession, too." She looked up at me. "I banished my first ghost. And it was my conscience."

We laughed together, crawled out of the tub, and headed back to math.

Like I could really focus after that.

* * *

Chlœ

We sat back in our desks and I was surprised when a voice, low, slightly grumbled voice, maybe eighteen years old, spoke in my ear.

"You _really_ get to work, don't you, little necro?" Moe was smiling like a tiny child with a wad of cotton candy.

_Derek, you're not too great of a necro, Moe's back. _She giggled.

_**Sorry, but at least he can help us.**_

___Yeah. _

Derek smiled at me, and I got the chills.

* * *

A/N: OKAY. That was CRAZY long, and I was going to split it into two chappies, but I figured since the next chappie is going to be a short ish journal entry of Chloe's, then this would make up for it ahead of time!! Hope u loved it! Comment please :D


	7. Chapter 5 mexico

Okay, so in the beginning of chapter 5, I said I had this story, and never wrote it because I had forgotten by the time I was done typing that huge long thing, so yea! Here it is lol.

So, I was in the airport coming back from mexico. Andi look to my left, and there is a store name Souza, Derek's last name in the books! Ahhh! And it sold liquor, so that made me giggle. Also, I was on the plane, and there were two brothers with their dad who was not wearing a wedding ring sitting next to my brother.

There was a super tall one with drooy dark hair and he was darker skin, and then the smaller one was blond ish and lighter and had almondy eyes (=possible asian heritage) and I flipped out when I saw the single guy who looked kinda like the blonde, and then the two boys both called the guy dad! Ahhhh! And I couldn't stop staring and then "Derek" looked at me and smiled and I think I had an anurism. Can you say _**handsome sexy**_? Legit. I took a nap on the plane later, and when I woke up I thought it was a dream or something, but on the way out, I bumped into "Simon" and he was like, oh, sorry.

I almost attacked "Simon" just to see if he would hit me with a knock back spell I have to say, it was soooo wicked.


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to all of my readers for ur reviews, you r all awesome! But, I would love even more of them please! (wink wink) Oh, and I am so sry for not posting until now!!! Life has been crazy, and I have been lazy. So hers a short entry so u guys have something to read, and another, hopefully long chappie will be up sometime tonight or tomorrow night. Read on!

Dear Mom,

Thinks have been crazy. So, I'm not going to bore you with the details of the morning, but the afternoon? DeAr GoD..! So this Moe guy, actually Derek's conscience comes along and then we have to sneak off to talk to him and then mine and Derek's powers flip a shit. Then, when I was wolfed-out with super hearing, I smelt this nurse coming, and panicked, so I pretty much jumped Derek. At first I was thinking I was going to be pulled away and stared at like some of my marbles had gotten lost. But nope! I was pleasantly surprised to be wanted.

I'll spare you the mushy details of what happened, but let me just tell you that any worries I had were pushed to the back of my head. And FAST. I wonder what Derek thinks of me now, that I must be easy, or desperate, or move way too fast. But the truth is that I would never have done that. I was under pressure, confused, and had some wolf thoughts lingering in my brain with little buzzers saying HE'S YOUR MATE! PROTECT YOUR MATE! So, that's what I did. What I didn't do, was let go after the danger had walked out of the room. Derek didn't seem to care.

So right now, I am sitting against the wall next to my bed, and we just ate dinner. Alicia seemed to have gotten over her little episode at breakfast with the whole kick-Benji-until-he-does-something-better-than-Derek thing. She didn't think we noticed what was going on, but of course we did. I don't really understand why she has to work that hard. She is around 5' 6", has cocoa brown hair with a kind of edgy, choppy, shoulder-length cut. Plus, she's really pretty. She has pale blue/grey eyes, but somehow uses a brown/black/olive eyeliner that makes them seem almost lavender. Very pretty. Yes, those things make me jealous Ma, (and if you were here you would be giving me that I'm-your-mother-so-I'm-going-to-tell-you-you-are-beautiful-even-if-you're-having-a-bad-hair-day speech), but the worst part, is that she is a D, and I am an A. and no, not grades. I could sit in that thing and paddle across an entire ocean!!! Mine? Well at least you could use it to feed a gerbil…

Anyway, tonight is the night that we are leaving, for good. Derek has an idea for where we can go, but he refuses to say it while in or near this house, just incase. We all agreed that we could bring one personal item (SMALL) (We had to add the small because Alicia asked if she could bring her stuffed animal. It's a 3-foot tall green dinosaur. Long story, maybe another time I'll explain that one), and a small pack with the essentials: toothbrush and paste, food, water bottle, Alicia would bring the shampoo (informing her there was no real need for conditioner was quite the experience), and a jacket, which we would wear. And because we are teenagers, Alicia threw in some deodorant too. Basic rules, NO cell phones, we'd buy disposable ones on the way, NO extra clothes, no room, we'd pick up some when needed, and NO going anywhere alone ever ever ever ever.

Mom, you must be scared, because I'm terrified. I don't know what will happen, who will make it, and who… won't. I really wish I could talk to you. Damn, there is that buzzing again… why is it that every time I write to you, I get a headache like someone is using a hammer?!

I love you mom, remember that, because I have no idea how tonight will go.

Chlœ §aunders

As Chloe wrote the last line and closed her journal, he headache got worse. Why was this happening to her? A light. Just a flash of light, peeking through the edges of her closet. Should she open it? Was it good? Evil? Ghost? Or was it Moe? If it was Moe trying to scare her she would be furious. She was then convinced it was Moe. Who else would it be?

She walked over and swung open the doors, "Moe, I can't believe…"

It wasn't Moe.

"Mom?"

The ghost smiled a warm smile, "Chloe, I've only got a moment, it takes a lot of energy to be here, I've been trying. I hear what you write to me in that book. Be careful baby, they are dangerous. Take care…don't want...things to happen…you." The signal was breaking up! What could Chloe do? She tried summoning her, pulling her through with her mind, but it was too late. She was gone. Chloe fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face, in silence. Her mom was trying to contact her? Why was it so hard for just her? Would they see each other again? When?

She wiped her eyes, and heaved a sigh. At least she saw her and heard from her at all, right? Crawling into bed, she decided on her personal item for the trip, her journal. Definitely.

She slept for a long time, only to be awoken by a mental whisper.

_**Chlo, it's time to leave. **_

A/N: so did you like it? Please leave me a review, good or bad, and review is a review! Share this story with friends if u like it :P


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: first of all, to those of you who I replied to reviews and said I was going to redo my last chapter, I realized after that the chappie I tried to upload this morning, the one I was really going to rewrite, never loaded! So here it is, all of it :P my b! And I've decided to stop promising chapters by a certain day, because I have a tendency to CoNsTaNtLy break said promise!

Anyways, enjoy!!

And credit to Vamp-fan1987'-' for suggesting a bunch of grt ideas, some r mushed in here and some are still to come!!

Chloe sat up in bed, and winced when it squeaked loudly. She grabbed her bag and woke Alicia, who was already dressed and clutching her bag under her covers. Thankfully, it did not contain the three-foot green dinosaur.

Alicia led the way to the door where they met Derek and Benji. When they were going down the stairs, Derek gave Chloe a piggyback ride out of fear of her falling and alerting a guard. Also, Derek thought, why give up a chance to hold her? They made it to the bottom and through the lounge with the pleasing feelings of being a ninja. No one would admit it, but they were all thinking it!

Derek, taking the role of leader, as was his instinct, peeked out of the door. The guard who was on duty at the front door was staring out the small side window, his back to them. Derek said to bolt across the hall through the kitchen door, then straight through out the side door. Easier said than done.

Benji was the last in line, and just when he was about to pass through the kitchen door unseen, the guard turned around. He silently followed after them. When the kids entered the kitchen, they stopped in their tracks. A second guard, bigger than the first, was guarding the door to freedom. Alicia, Derek, and Chloe heard an intake of breath and spun around to find Benji being held up in a chokehold by the guard from the front door, whom they could now see was bald. The moonlight barely peeking in through the shades of the one small window glistened off the blade held to Benji's throat. Everyone froze, including the larger guard.

"Let. Him. Go." Alicia snarled. Benji could see steam start to rise off of her, but the guard didn't even flinch. "I said," and from the edges of her shoulder blades, fire ignited and blazed a solid six feet tall, and were in the general shape of angel wings (except the live whirling flames, that is). There was a sizzling and crackling as a ring of fire, a fire-halo, formed above her head. People didn't exaggerate when they said the fire-angels could be temperamental. "Let him GO!" No more than a few second after this did the bald guy's pants catch fire. He screamed and writhed in pain, unable to put out the flames that Alicia controlled. Benji was dropped to the floor, got up, and ran to Alicia's side. The Bald guy's screams were muffled by the dishrag that Benji shoved in his mouth.

The second guard came up behind Derek, trying to be silent. But of course Derek heard it. Derek spun around and grabbed the guard on both sides of his head. He looked deep into his eyes, and growled in a way that sounded like a chant. Chloe was watching and could see the guard begin to relax.

While Derek was doing his chanting thing, Alicia and Benji had cornered the bald guard. A ring of fire that Alicia kept up surrounded him. While this was happening, back on the other side of the room, Derek's chanting lasted all of seven second before the guard dropped…dead? Chloe couldn't tell, and frankly, didn't care at that moment. She wanted out.

They were forced outside when the conscious guard whipped out a gun really fast. "Get outside, and line up. NOW!" no one moved, they were thinking that he must have been planning execution style. All of them knew that they couldn't be faster than a bullet, so they listened and went outside, lining up. The guard was fumbling with the gun, obviously not too familiar with how to actually fire it. Derek whispered to Chloe, "Larry's in a coma and Curly's got a gun on us. Where the HELL is Moe, Chlo?!"

Sure enough, Moe popped up between Chloe and Derek. "Moe!" Chloe yell-whispered with relief.

"Shut up!" The guard was pissed.

Chloe managed to mumble to Moe while the guard was still deciding exactly what to do with them. "What can I do?"

"I'll guide you through it. Now no talky! I smell a dead fox behind the bush. Reach out with your mind and pull it's spirit through. Don't give me that look, it's easier than it sounds, plus your mind was born to do this, so it will do most of the work. Awesome!" Moe was smiling as the fox got up and started walking. It barely looked dead. Just a few minor things like one empty eye socket and a chunk bitten out of its side, exposing one of its ribs. All of the teens stiffened as the fox walked forward, but the guard was distracted, searching in his utility belt for a flashlight. He was like batman, so many little gadgets and gizmos on his waist, but no flashlight.

Chloe was worried that the fox would walk in front of the guard and then he would be useless, so she mentally yelled stop at the corpse. It listened. "Good, now sick it on the guard. Think hatred, and then think about the guard. Go back and forth with these thoughts, he'll get it." The fox leaped for the guard's thigh, and the guard went down, but held on stubbornly to the gun. Chloe had to stay still, concentrating on the fox. Derek ran into the kitchen, and got a bunch of serving spoons, motioning for Alicia to help him. Benji had shifted into a big boa constrictor and wrapped himself around the guard, forcing him to drop the gun. He hissed in the guard's face, threatening him to move an inch and see what would happen. Derek's super strength was going haywire as he bent the spoons around the guard's ankles like play dough. It took three big spoons to wrap all the way around.

"Alicia," Derek ordered, "Melt them together." She did as he asked, and then they did the same this to his wrists. The guard was behaving fairly well, because Benji had tried to shift back to a human, and failed. He was a Gorilla, who was glaring at the guard, probably closer than necessary.

Chloe was still concentrating on the fox, when she noticed the gorilla. Moe noticed too and asked, "Why is Benji going ape shit on the guard? He should be running! He…"

"MOE!" Chloe cut him off, frustrated and not in the mood for a rant. "What do I do with the dead fox?! It's coming at me again!" Sure enough, the fox was making its way slowly to Chloe, its "master".

"Release it. Close your eyes and picture it's spirit flying away, or going to heaven, or what ever works for you. I once met a necro whose trick was to think of tacos and the spirit was released. It was the w…" Chloe gave him a gentle mental push, telling him to shut up. When she reopened her eyes she saw that the guard was cuffed up in welded spoons and leaning unconscious against the house, a bruise forming on his right eye. Everyone was looking at her, including a giant gorilla. Once they all met eye contact, assuring that everyone was okay, they ran.

They ran out of the side rusty gate, and full speed down the main road. The first turn away from the house they could find was a left onto a row of little outlet stores. They spotted a bus stop where a bus had just arrived, so they jumped on. They didn't know where it was headed, but it was definitely going away, which as all they needed to know for the moment.

(A/N: I know this was choppy and I tried to fix it, I just can't lol. Hopefully the rest wont be that way )

∂erek

We made it onto the bus! But… where did this bus go?

I was sitting on a very uncomfortable bus seat next to Chloe, whose blonde hair was sprawled across my shoulder. She was sound asleep. Benji and Alicia were sitting right in front of us, and Alicia was shaking from fear. She had the right; she had pretty much spontaneously combusted and lit a man on fire. She had let her powers take her over. It takes you to a dark place, where it feels like the walls are closing in, no way of escaping, no way of ignoring your instincts, especially if there is danger around. You fight the beast within you, but always lose. It's like being caged within your mind, but still being able to observe the damage you are doing to those that you love.

Or maybe that's just me.

Benji was comforting her, but was clearly scared as well. I, on the other hand, felt better than ever, which is saying something since I'm usually such an optimist. (A/N: I meant that as sarcasm, I know the difference between optimism and pessimism.) I wasn't happy that my friends were frightened and worried, but I was happy that we made it out of the group home with almost no trouble. So I had to make a guy go into a coma and Chloe let a dead fox take down a guard. Who cared? I was safely away from that creepy hellhole and had Chloe safe in my arms. We were on our way to an even more secure place that I had only read stories about. The safe house.

It was this amazing place for supernaturals that let us be what we were without having to hide it. It was secluded and encased in thick woods, hidden from the world and all the evils in it. The only problem was, where was it?

Chlœ

I awoke with Derek whispering in my ear that he'd be right back. We were on a bus, where could he go? I sat up and felt the cold air swarm in and take the place of Derek's warmth. I looked around, a little loopy from sleep still. Alicia and Benji were awake and were making small talk, cuddling. I glanced over at Derek as he reviewed the locations of the bus stop, he looked so tired, I knew that we would have to get off as far away as possible and find a place to spend the night. Even energetic Alicia was almost asleep in Benji's lap.

Derek came back and sat down again, putting his arm around me. I pressed my head against his shoulder. "Get comfy, we have about a thirty minute ride until the farthest stop in the next town over."

"Okay, and I think it's your turn to get some rest, you look like you're going to pass out." I was honestly worried. He didn't object, just put his head against mine and was soon snoring softly.

Chloe ended up being the only one awake when they reached their stop to get off. She woke the others and they all sluggishly got off, paying the driver on the way out. They were in a worn down part of the city that was all-dark at 3:15 in the morning, and was probably also this dark at 3:15 in the afternoon.

Derek led the way as they walked at a brisk pace down a side street. He was sniffing out anything alive, trying to find a place that was empty and had no life near it. They had to walk a little ways down the road and go down a dark alley, but eventually Derek sniffed out the perfect place to be.

The area's buildings were brick and had flat roofs that were quite close together. They climbed up a ladder onto one roof, but it had clotheslines. Where was he taking them? They jumped from roof to roof for about two blocks, when they saw it. There was one completely abandoned building, surrounded by many other abandoned buildings. There were a few key differences though. This roof was one story lower, making it hidden, unless you were looking for it. Also, there was no road, only small alleyways led to it, it was completely sandwiched but brick. In addition, there was a portion of the roof that was built up as if someone had tried to add another floor to match the surrounding buildings, but never finished, just gave up. This created a covered hut-like area. It was perfect.

"Derek! This is amazing!" Chloe was so amazed and happy she tackled her man in a huge bear hug, and he laughed happily.

"You're welcome Chlo." He let her go. Benji and Alicia smiled and made quiet cheers and started finding a way down, the jump was too far for a normal human. Seeing as though Derek was by no means a normal human, he jumped, and landed almost silently. The rest stared in awe. "If you jump, I'll catch you. I promise!"

Alicia was hesitant, and Benji was contemplating the outcome when Chloe smiled and said, "catch me!" while closing her eyes and jumping off the edge. As expected, Derek caught her, no harm done. Then Alicia went, confident in him, and then it was Benji's turn.

"Dude, watch your hands, and don't even think of dropping me!" and he was in the air. Falling. Still falling. Too much falling.

A/N:


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, so I've decided to take my time more with these chapters to make them better for you to read, let me know if it shows in this chappie, be brutal! (And that means REVIEW) and I would appreciate it greatly if we could get my review number up to 45? Yes? Ok!

When Benji jumped, he had closed his eyes first, which was a mistake. Instead of jumping straight, he ended up flinging himself off the side of the building diagonally. Everyone could see that there was no way for Derek to catch him; he was three feet from the hideout's rooftop. They couldn't just let him fall four stories. Derek, with the reflexes of a wolf and having recognized Benji as a member of his pack, leapt off of the roof, colliding with Benji midair. They quickly dropped to the ground.

The girls ran down a ladder they found on the other side of the building and ran full force to where the guys were. "Benji!" "Derek!" the girls screamed in unison, terrified because neither were conscious. But these girls were smart.

Derek had wrapped himself around Benji to protect him, but because they landed on their sides, Benji still hit pretty hard. The first thing Chloe ad Alicia knew they had to do was check for pulses. They did so quickly, wanting to dismiss the idea of there being no thump-thump of life flowing against their fingers. Chloe, with the help of Alicia, pealed Derek off of Benji.

"Turn him so he's on his back, it will keep the blood flowing and keep it from pooling," Alicia instructed me. She must have taken a first aid class or life guard maybe. "Sit on your heels and keep his head in your lap. Stay still. If he has a concussion, this will keep his neck in a stressed position until he wakes up so that he doesn't lapse into a coma."

"He could go into a COMA?" Chloe was really freaked out now, and terrified beyond reason. "We have to wake them up! Alicia…"

"Chloe. I want you to breathe. This happened when I was a life guard at camp, and some kid tried jumping off the diving board, before the pool had water in it." Chloe relaxed a little, comforted by the thought that at least one of them knew what they were doing. "The first thing we do is give them a gentle physical before they wake up. And stop blushing, it's not like we will be fondling them, we're just going to check the joints for breaks and deep tissue bruising."

Alicia guided Chloe through the procedure, and Chloe deduced that Alicia, as boy-focused and superficial as she might seem, would be an amazing doctor. At the end, they had discovered that Benji was in much better shape than Derek, injury wise (yet not physically, but Chloe didn't say that out loud). Benji suffered from a heavily bruised left shoulder that was possibly strained, but not broken. He had bruises up and down his whole left side of his torso, and his knee was swollen to a point where being able to feel for a fracture was impossible, and poking around could causing pain that would wake him. Benji was the lucky one whose face was completely protected my Derek's hold on him, he was breathing fine, and his pulse was normal. To say Derek was not doing as well would be an understatement.

All together, Derek had: left collar bone broken, elbow broken, one rib fractured but not completely snapped, a shattered knee cap, purple and black shiny bruises all over his face and down his torso, his left cheek swollen like he was eating a jaw breaker, and to top it all off, a broken pink toe. Chloe couldn't imagine the agony he would be in when he woke up.

Much to her dismay, Alicia said, "We have to wake them up, or we risk them needing a hospital or professional help."

"You're telling me that after all of what we just put together, we won't need to get them to a hospital?! Are you MAD?" Chloe was already worked up and then hearing that her man and friend were going to have to stay in agony was awful.

"Look, Chloe. I know it's hard, but just follow my lead for now. Don't touch them or try to shake them awake, just do it verbally. They don't need any more pain when they regain consciousness."

∂erek

I was having a wonderful dream where I was skydiving, but with no parachute. It was so cool because I wasn't scared, I just didn't need one. I kept falling. I was facing the ground, watching the trees stay the same small size, like ants, never getting bigger. When I flipped over to look up at the sky, I saw a large dark cloud. It was right in front of the sun, and irritated me. Why was it there? It was slowly taking on a shape…it had… was that golden locks of luscious hair? It was Chloe, was she an angel? And that's when I finally shuttered my lids open, seeing my angel right in front of me.

Then the pain hit. Hard. "What the hell happened? And why does my mouth taste like blood?" I wanted to spit out the blood, but when I turned my head to the left, I noticed that a bulge the size of a nectarine was preventing from turning very far. I swallowed. Ew.

"You jumped off of the building to save him for me," Alicia replied with tears in her eyes as Benji took a quick breath in, returning back to earth. I wasn't aware their bond was that strong, but now it was hard to miss, her sobs were loud, and lengthy. I felt a small water droplet fall to my lips, it tasted salty.

"Oh, Chloe, don't cry," I tried to reach up and wipe her tears, but winced as something started to sear with pain on my side. "I'll be better in no more than two days. Being a werewolf equals being a fast healer. How you holding up, man?" I looked at Benji who finally stopped moaning and groaning enough to talk and be coherent.

"Not so good. Pain. Lots of it. Oh… man…" Benji had finally really looked at me, seeing all of my damage, "you look awful!"

"Wow. That's great Benji, thanks," I said sarcastically, smirking. "How bad are we?" How much damage had my stupid idea of _jumping off of a freaking building_ done to my best friend and me? The sad and pitiful looks I got from the girls said that it was bad. Really bad. I tried to move my legs, and was successful. Then my hips. I slowly made my way up my body, discovering, painfully, were the breaks were. "Well, this sucks."

"How long will it take for your wolf-mojo to make your lucky-ass heal? And is there any way u can lend me some?" Benji was trying to joke around; I think to hide the pain.

"I should be fine by the morning. And I'm not sure, we'll have to check my book for a way to share the healing stuff though."

"What book?" Alicia had this hopeful-confused look on her face. I really hoped it was in there.

"It's some magic book I found in an antique shop after school the day before I massed. It's got information on everything supernatural. Chloe, love, it's in my backpack. Where…where is my backpack?"

"I took it off before you woke up." Chloe rummaged through my bad and got out the large leather-covered book. It had this distinct smell of cinnamon and leather that blocked out any other smells.

"Help me sit up, I want to look myself. I think I know where to find it." I was leaned against the brick wall in a bit of pain. Luckily, I could already feel things start to heal. "Here it is. It says that I have to put you in a com-like state like I did to the bodyguards, and then… well it says I have to feed you some of my blood. And If I don't give enough to you, you could get stuck in the coma." Everyone just stared at me. It wasn't my fault, I didn't write the book.

"Benji, what do you think?" Alicia seemed unconvinced that I could do it.

"Alicia, this guy jumped off a building to save my ass, and I can't explain the pain I'm in. I just… I just need it to stop." Benji was beginning to tear, so to end the pain, I went ahead and did it. I looked deep into his eyes, and let the wolf in me talk. I felt myself begin to growl. I didn't understand what the chanting meant, I just trusted that the wolf could control itself and knew what it was doing. Benji collapsed. Before we began I took out my Swiss army knife so I was ready. I made a deep cut on my hand so he could easily get to it and so it would bleed a lot. Alicia had to look away, but still held onto Benji's limp hand. Chloe was beside me, her hand on my shoulder. I was nervous, so I quickly parted his lips and shoved my slit hand against his parted teeth. Tightening my muscles to get the blood flowing faster, I sat there for another 5 minutes, slowly getting more and more lightheaded.

Benji's eyelids began to flutter after a few more minutes, and then I blacked out, unable to keep conscious.

Chloe was leaned over Derek, Who had been passed out for a full three hours. Alicia had bandaged up Derek's hand using the end of Benji's shirt, he said he didn't care, the guy had saved his life.

_Wake up, wake up! Derek, Hun, we can't do this without you, please please please wake up… _Chloe began to cry and continued. Benji and Alicia had moved over a little, giving Chloe her space. The day went by agonizingly slowly, and once it was dark, Chloe fell asleep curled up next to Derek, tears still silently rolling down her cheeks. He still hadn't stirred from his deep sleep.

Chloe woke up to the feel of gentle rocking and a sweet husky smell. She immediately knew she was close to Derek, and recognized the feeling of arms around her. She opened her eyes, smiling.

"Morning, Love." His eyes were such an amazing emerald green, and with the sun rising in the back round, they were that much better. Chloe finally broke eye with him and looked around. Derek was sitting in the middle of the roof, with her in his lap. They were on the roof?

"How did we get up here? How are you feeling? When did you wake up? Why…" Chloe was getting worked up, and Derek didn't like it. It was a beautiful moment and she was ruining it.

"Calm down, Chlo. I feel fine."

"But how did we get of the roof?"

"That's easy," Derek said while leaning in closer, "I'm batman." He kissed her gently. The kiss was innocent, no feeling of need or urgency, only the sweet taste of each other's breath.

"Yeah. You're batman." Chloe could feel Derek smiling under her lips. They pulled away and sat together as the day brightened and the world woke up.

A/N: I know it wasn't long, but I worked harder than usual on this, so let me know what you think with a REVIEW! Also, here are some questions for you incase you don't know what to say in a review :P 1) would you guys be interested in a chapter mostly on Benji and Alicia? 2) is there anything that you guys really want to see happen or any character you want to come into play? 3) whose point of view is your favorite?

PS: I already know what will happen in the next chapter or two, it involves her mom and the safe house, so don't worry, they WILL get there lol. Also, I take NO CREDIT for the batman lines, they are from Supernatural (the TV show) and if you don't watch it, you should, its absolutely amazing XD .


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: ok, so I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but I am now, so be happy! I apologize a million times over, but at least I didn't leave you on a cliff hanger! *cough,run4life,cough* So I have some wonderful reviewers to thank, because you are all sooo amazing with helping me write this story and just being cool people, and giving me 45 reviews! Ahh! Here are the people who r fantastic :P : xxNecro-Grlxx, xXGh0stXx, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, ChristinaBlackHunter, kenhat, rryce391, run4life, Vamp-fan1987'-', Jamie Kay Huntt, RayRayluvs2read, ReadingInTheDark, Adrie179, Katnj, Leah Hunter, JeannaMaria7, not-so-innocent011, kikimo05 (Some of the people I names haven't reviewed in a while and I'm not sure they are still reading… if u review, I will reply and know that you are still readinging! Also, I have noticed that some people favorite the story or add it to their alert but don't review, I admit to liking the reviews, but even just a PM to tell me how I'm doing would be good, constructive criticism is always helpful!)

Disclaimer (not actual convo, but very realistic) :

Run4life: Look, as much as you want to own Derek and his amazing green eyes and I want to own Zack's lovely butt, its just not so.

Ultimate: But… I _want_ to own them both… and Zack's big sword!

Run4life: That's what she said! *laughs uncontrollably*

Ultimate: *giggles* yeah, but I do believe that you don't own Zack! HA! *points finger and waggles in face*

Run4life: But, rather, you don't own Derek OR the Darkest powers! In your face! I win. *grins*

Ultimate: *makes face and sticks out tongue*

Okay, on with the story!

After Derek and Chloe watched the sun rise, Alicia and Benji awoke. Derek helped, mostly carried, Benji up the ladder carefully, putting him under the little hut-like covering, while Alicia was nagging Derek not to drop him.

"You honestly don't trust me, Alicia?" Derek was frustrated with Alicia's seemingly lack of trust. Alicia began to protest, but Derek interrupted her, "Never mind. Hey Chlo, no matter how hard you try to hide it, I can still hear your stomach eating itself away. I'm going to go grab everyone some McDonalds, I can smell one not too far from here." Derek's stomach growled. He placed a hand on his rumbling belly and announced, "It's hungry."

Chloe got up right away and walked right up to his face, "There is no way in HELL you're going alone. They could be looking for you, and you don't exactly blend in." She was getting anxious, and it didn't help when a fiery girl walked up behind her and spoke, making her jump.

"I can take out anyone who gets in our way, as long as you swear on your life that you will stay here and watch over Benji. I'm serious, Chloe." Chloe nodded, still unsure about her friends going out in the open, returning to humanity. Derek grabbed his bag, and him and Alicia climbed down the ladder, taking Chloe's sanity with them. Over the next twenty minutes, Chloe chatted off Benji's ear, putting him through much pain. By the end of her "What if" rant, she was successful in making him uneasy as well.

Eventually, Chloe shut up and Benji fell asleep. An hour and a half had gone by and Alicia and Derek still weren't back yet. Just as she was debating on whether to go look for them or not, Derek flung himself over the top of the ladder on the far side of the building. Alicia climbed up behind him without performing any circus tricks.

"I missed you," Derek said while hugging Chloe. When they pressed together, there was a crunch, like sitting on a bag of Doritos. "Um, we had a little fire incident…" his shirt broke into pieces and fell to the ground in ashes.

"Benji, Benji," Alicia woke him and gave him a quick kiss. "Here's some food, a few burgers and some chicken somethings and fries. How are you feeling?" She still had the adrenalin pumping from her McD's experience.

"I'm okay, I don't think that Derek's blood fully kicked in yet though, my knee still hurts when I walk. And what happened to you two?"

"Well, we kind of ran into the Edison group people." Looks of shock flashed across their faces, but they were quiet, waiting to hear more. "We went into McDonalds and got all our food but when we went outside they were waiting for us in a big white van. I always hated white vans, it makes them look so creep..."

"Anyways," Derek cut off her rant, "I put a few guys out, but they were swarming, so Alicia just handed the food to me and jumped into the van with them, telling me to run. I didn't know what to think, but I did what my beta told me to." Looks of comfusion passed once again. "Then the van exploded. Alicia walked out of the rubble, still on fire, and we ran in the opposite direction as here, hoping that if any others were there, they wouldn't find you guys. We hid in a park, but then Alicia had a problem turning off her powers and was flailing… hence my shirtless-ness, so I kind of had to knock her out…"

"Are you freaking _insane?_ You _punched her_?" needless to say, Benji wasn't pleased.

"Benji, I'm fine, k? Not even a scratch. He used some sort of pressure point thing. No big deal. So we hauled ass out of there and came back here with food. If we're done with story time, we have to leave. Derek, you said something about a safe house?"

"Yeah, but I don't know…" A blast of light interrupted him, and everyone tensed to attack the unwelcome visitor. But then Chloe relaxed, recognizing the light.

"It's okay guys, it's just my mom. But, how can you all see her?" Mrs. Sauder's form slowly began to take shape, and then she was all there, with four sets of eyes glued on her.

"Hello Chloe, Derek, Alicia, and Benji. I will only be visible to you all for a moment, to inform you of why I am here. Then I will resume my form as a ghost, but will remain on our plane, the physical plane. I am here because spirits that are related to necromancers may not visit said necromancer without a legitimate purpose and/or job to accomplish that does not serve said relative's own needs," Mom said as if reading from a manual. "Chloe dear, it's so good to see you."

I was smiling through my tears and tried to hug her, only to have my arms pass right through.

_**It's okay Chlo, just talk to her. She's here for you. And so am I.**_

_ Thank you, Love._

"I assume you are all headed to the safe house, because before they let me come here, they told me that was my mission."

"Who are 'they'?" Benji asked.

"My superiors, no one really understands what they are, they basically are the managers of the spirit world or plane, or whatever you wish to call it." Mom said with a wave of her hand as if this wasn't important, all of this afterlife boring nonsense. With that, she disappeared for a moment, before re-materializing a sa ghost, whom only Chloe could see.

"Chl-Chloe?" Alicia's voice was shaking, "Is she here still?"

"Yup, she's back, but as a ghost." Then to her mom, she asked, "Where is this safe house? I would love to stay and chat and catch up and just talk, but…" big sigh, "We have to move on, make our first step towards the safe house. I'm not sure what town we're even in."

Chloe's Mom gave a small proud smile at her daughter's maturity over the situation, "you've grown so much. Well, right now you are in the outskirts of Boston, almost in Cambridge, and you need to get to a small town a little west of here named Acton. They have a local library, which is where you need to go. The librarian there can take you to the safe house, which is in the mountains of New Hampshire. She is a witch who specializes in telekinesis, you know, moving things with her mind."

Chloe relayed the information and asked, "How should we go about getting there?"

" Your best bet is to walk through the main parts of town so the Edison group cannot attack in public, and to stick to the woods when near highways or more non-crowded areas to stay hidden."

Derek understood and agreed, this was definitely the safest way. "Hey dude, when do you think you'll be up for severe walking?" Derek was hoping sooner rather than later.

"Um… I really don't think until tomorrow," Benji looked embarrassed and ashamed of being so weak, but there was nothing he could do. Derek thought that maybe he could give Benji some more blood, but when he went to heck the book, it said that giving a wounded victim blood more than once in thirty -six hours gave said person the risk of becoming a werewolf. So that was a NO.

"Derek, I really don't want to stay here, and I'm pretty sure none of you do either, so could you maybe carry him till we get into some woods where we could spend the night?" Alicia asked. She was kind of surprised at her trust in Derek, she always found him threatening. But since he called her his beta, second in command in his _pack_, she realized that he was on her side. She figured, having hi be threatening wouldn't be a bad thing if it was against her enemy.

"Sure. And Alicia, you can trust me, you know."

"I know."

"Okay guys!" Benji was starting to get jittery and impatient, thinking that he was going to be attacked at any moment and walked like he was drunk. "Can we leave it now?"

"Mom, can you stay a couple hundred yards ahead of us to make sure that we are all clear?"

"Can you stay a couple hundred yards ahead of us to make sure that we are all clear….?" Chloe couldn't believe her mother was nagging her even from beyond the grave.

"Please?" Chloe finished sluggishly and annoyed.

Alicia giggled, "Hearing one side of the conversation and seeing you stare into space is going to take some getting used to."

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but life has been crazy, and continues without giving me time to spill my ideas onto these virtual pages. also, me and run4life are going to a burger place with our Korean body-bilder youth minister and the guy of my dreams for burgers tomorrow, they are 5 lbs and if you eat the whole thing, they name a burger after you on the menu! Haha. I wont do it :P


	12. Chapter 9 Flashback

A/N: This is a flashback to the Edison group attack on Derek and Alicia, I couldn't figure out a place or it in the last chapter cause it ddn't flow right… so here it is, and I'm not the best at action, lol so constructive criticism is welcome on this, let me know what I need to work on? (I put on iron man in the background during a fighting scene to get in the mood lol)

"Okay, just act casual and pretend we are on a date."

"Excuse me?" Alicia was very confused…

Why couldn't she just play along? It's not like he liked her, it would just be less suspicious than a giant guy dragging an unhappy looking girl into a McDonald's on the edge of lightly populated rundown outskirts of some city. "Ugh, please just play along." Luckily, she did.

"So, _Dear_," wow Alicia, real subtle, "What would you like to eat today?"

"Well, I'm going to get pretty much one of everything for me, how about you and that guy that you're cheating on me with?" This could be fun for Derek.

"I am not cheating on you! But if he eats half as much as you, I'll get him a few burgers, some chicken finger things, and fries. But I'm not saying he's real cause I wouldn't cheat, unlike you." This was starting to go too far, people were staring… she was a really bad quiet-talker.

"Okay… well we're up. I'll take a…" and they ordered their food and started to walk out of the restaurant. Derek stopped short; he knew that smell. It was bleach and crappy Frebeze off brand. The smell of a doctor… Alicia spotted him and turned away, pulling Derek with her.

"Do you think he's with the Edison group? He doesn't really look suspicious, he could be a regular doctor…"

Derek gave her one of his signature disapproval faces. "A doctor? Out here? A guy all about keeping your body healthy, eating McD's? Then again, this is America."

"If we just walk out there and act casual, maybe he won't recognize us, and if he does, then we know what to do." With that, she snapped her fingers and a small flame formed on the tip of her pointer finger. Derek licked his finger and pinched the tip of hers, as if extinguishing a match. She glared at him.

They walked out holding hands like a happy couple, but that didn't last. They had to pass an alley where they were pulled back bye two people wearing lab coats. Derek thought, this is so cliché; what scientists actually wear lab coats _outside_ the lab? Derek was thinking this as he and Alicia were pulled back in chokeholds, towards a big white van parked at the back of the McDonald's, diagonal from the alley.

Derek whipped his left arm around and slugged his holder in the nose, which snapped upwards into his head with a sickening crack. Alicia tried the same move, but her holder blocked her shot. She panicked and then thought of an idea. She threw the bulging bag of hot food at Derek.

"Run like _hell!_" Alicia winked at him, telling him to trust her, that she had a plan. He listened; he didn't have a choice. At that moment he had to listen because by taking control in this level of danger, she had become his beta, the second rank in his pack, next to his mate of course. The fact that his beta was being dragged to danger made the wolf pull against his running, and it pulled hard.

Alicia had given into her holder and she willingly jumped into the van, and her holder, Derek's, and the driver all were in the car when she followed through with her plan. She thought of heat. Lots of heat. She pictured every action movie she'd ever seen where there was a large mushroom cloud explosion, and told herself, _mimic it._

She didn't know if she could make it out unharmed or alive from an explosion that large, but she had no choice. She took one long breath, and just as the driver was about to pull away from the curb and a scientist was tying her down to a chair, she spontaneously combusted. And not just lit on fire like before, flames engulfed the entire back room of the van, the scientists, and she pushed a little harder to reach the engine and gas tank. The booming smash of metal buckling knocked her out of the melting chair, her hand ties melted. She kept her focus. Her eyes had been closed this whole time, so she opened them, and shut them again out of fear. She was in the middle of a growing fire; everything was warped and bright red. She melted her way out of the van, and saw Derek standing there, confused, scared, and… was that pain on his face? Pain that he thought she was gone?

"Derek! We have to get out of here!" Obviously a bunch of people had heard and came running, so they ran farther down the alley to another street that had woods on the other side. They ran, and Alicia's flames started to cool down to a low yellow, but wouldn't listen when she told them OFF!

The woods parted and they were exposed in a local park where there were a decent number of civilians. Derek, acting on instinct and the fact that he had a girl on fire standing next to him, pounced on her before people could see.

"SHIT! YOU'RE HOT!" Derek was miraculously able to keep his voice to a yelled whisper.

Alicia raised a fiery eyebrow, "No shit, Sherlock. I can't turn them off, and look at the grass!" The short trimmed grass was indeed starting to ignite. "Knock me out Derek, Punch me, do something, that's the only way to make this stop… ahhh…" She was starting to get seriously worried and scared of her own powers.

Luckily, Derek stayed in control, God knows how, and simply reached over and pinched her collarbone. She passed out, and the flames slowly dissipated. "Damn, I liked this shirt." His shirt was completely fried from tackling Alicia. He picked her up and brought her back into the woods and waited for her to wake up. She did so quickly, and her first words were, "You have shrubbery in your hair." Derek looked confused and then patted his head to find a half charred twig sticking out. They laughed together, something that neither one would've guessed would ever happen. After they got over their giggles, they lead a misleading trail before going back, carefully, to their hideout, to share their story.

A/N: how was it? Awful? Sry! Lol. I tried, and yes run4life, I changed who said the shrubbery line, I thought this was a good bonding line haaha.


	13. Chapter MOE

A/N: This is a little tiny Moe segment, I felt like I neglected him in the last chapter, he wasn't in there at all, but there is a reason. He was busy in the spiritual plane… just read on to find out what Moe was doin!

"Hey! Big guys on campus! Anyone there?" I had gone back to the spirit plane, looking for Chloe's mom. If the kids were going to stay alive, they were going to need her help. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm pretty damn awesome, but I don't know about this safe house place the kids need to get to. "YOOOOHOOOO! YODEL-A-HEE-HOO! Yodel-a-HEE, yodel-a-HEE, yodel-a-HEE-HOO!"

"Damn it, Moe! Shut the foghorn that is your mouth! There are an abundance of irritating spirits, but you, by far, have achieved a level of annoyance I have yet to know the power of." Layna, One of the top machos (or is it "Mach_a_s" for her?) of the superiors in this realm, always hated me. So I hit on her the first time we met, who gives a shit? Apparently _she _does, and her husband Ronious. (His real name is Ronald, but that's not all that superior sounding, it kind sounds like an insult you call someone. Hey you! Yeah, you! You know what you are? You're a _Ronald_! How does your mama feel about _that!_). Apparently he got the idea that she was having an affair. Just for the record, I could probably please better than a Ronald. Morgan totally dominates.

"I'm looking for Chloe Saunders's mom, you seen her?"

"No. Go away, leave me be."

"Nah, I think I'll hang out with you for a bit." He changed into a wolf and pranced around, swishing his tail like stallion, and showed off his wolf form.

"Get your impish furred buttocks out of here. Saunders is in the westerlies, go wine for her over yonder."

Oh, how I love Layna, she's fun to mess with. "Goodbye, my dear! Give my best to your loving _wife_ for me!"

As I walked away, I heard her mumble, "One day, he's going to lock you in the realm of silence, you little irritant."

I wondered "over yonder" and found Mrs. Saunders reading a book. Watching over her shoulder, I saw the words appear as if someone was writing it. "What's that?"

"Who are you? And it's a split journal, given to me by the superiors so I can keep an eye on my daughter's inner thoughts and life. They fear for her safety."

"I'm Moe, assigned to Derek Souza. Sound familiar?"

"My Chloe's Derek? What are the chances that my little girl is in love with a boy with the only conscience whose freedom of spiritual roaming has ever been threatened?"

"You've heard of me! Sweeeeet. So, Your little cutie," from this I got a very overprotective glare, "I mean Chloe, is in a bit of a pickle. Talk to the superiors, they will probably let you take a little road trip 'til she's safe in bed with Derek." I thought my little joke was funny, but she slapped me. "Cause he would protect her! Gosh… I'm not the one with the sick mind…"

"Keep your mouth shut, or _I'll _take away your ability to go to earth. I'm off to talk to the superiors. Go away."

"Why do people keep telling me that?" God. Hmm… I could go check on Derek… OR, a better idea would be to go find that Tifa girl I hooked up with in tent grade. Maybe she'll want to relive old times… heeheehee…

A/N: let me know what you think, I thought Moe needed some attention lol. Also, if there is anything you are dying to see happen, let me know and I'll put it in!


	14. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, so I know that book said that they were in Buffalo and all of a sudden I put them in Massachusetts, but MY story takes place as if the home was in Central Boston. So here you go! (I was inspired by KISA with over 30 chapters to get my ass moving and write!) There is a lot going on in here and its long, so I'll clarify things at the end, cuz if I did that here it would ruin it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.

CPOV

They climbed down from the building, Benji on Derek's back awkwardly.

"I don't understand it," Ms. Saunders was saying to Chloe, "why are men always so awkward with each other? Women can hug and laugh and dance together at clubs, but men are just so…" she was at a loss for words.

"Immature?" Chloe finished with a giggle.

"Yes, and it never changes!" She was frustrated and threw her arms up in the air, but giggled with her daughter. Ah, the wonderful bond between necromancer daughter and dead mother. Mrs. Saunders waved them forward and went far ahead to check for any dangers. They decided that, because of the McD's incident, sticking to the alleys when possible was better.

They walked quickly and quietly through the ally ways and finally got to a point where there were no more alleyways to go through, they had to go into the open. Luckily, it was Tuesday and the kids had just gotten let out of a school right down the street; there were teens everywhere. So, they walked right out, with the permission of their ghostly bodyguard. They all had backpacks so they actually blended. With the exception of Derek. Oh well. He was used to the stares. What he wasn't used to was a teacher glaring at him, sniffing the air, and then having a look of shock on her face.

_**Creepy teacher alert, I think she… smelt me. I could be crazy, could just be a kid with bad BO walking by, but…**_

___Let's not risk it. _To everyone she said quietly, "We need to move quickly to the library because that book is going to be taken out before we can get it for our project. Okay?" They all understood and walked faster, only to be followed casually by the teacher, who was pushing through the students.

"Excuse me, kids! I do believe I have the book you're looking for!" The teacher yelled over the other kids, trying to get their attention. The group shared looks of confusion. How could she possibly have heard Chloe? She said it so softly… Then the smell clicked for Derek. Werewolf.

"Run," Derek growl-spoke. He slowed down and let the teacher catch up, then spun on a dime to face her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"We need to get you all to the library, Derek, It's not safe here. I have a van in the back. Please everyone," she addressed the group who had stopped, "you can trust me."

"Why did you all…" Mrs. Saunders was cut short when she noticed a short slim woman with shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. "Hey! I've missed you, Mimi!"

"You know her, mom?"

"Translate, Chloe, we don't speak ghost." Alicia was trying to be funny, but was shaken up.

"My mom knows this woman. Enough to trust her and welcome her warmly."

"You're pretty!" Benji's hand met his face with a loud _thwack_! God. "Terrettes…" he explained while pointing to himself and looking away embarrassed. Everybody just ignored it.

"Hey, Sis! Missed you too! You haven't visited in a while, what's been up?"

"Sis?" This was Chloe's aunt?

"How can you… but you're a werewolf!" Derek was confused. No matter how high his IQ, he couldn't sort this out.

"No, Dude, do you pay attention? She's obviously a necro like Chloe." Benji thought he had it all figured out. But he was so wrong.

"Either way," Mrs. Saunders was still beaming from the little reunion, "You can trust her. This is Mimi Crabs, the librarian I was telling you about. You need to go, before all of the kids and busses are gone." When Chloe relayed the Info, They did as they were told, still in a daze and confused.

They went behind the school casually. Well, as casually as a group of 3 teens, a scary huge teen, and a fairly small teacher could. "There it is, the most non-suspicious car you could ask for."

They all stared in shock at the short bus in front of them. Benji burst out laughing. "Oh this is just PERFECT for us!" everyone glared at him. (A/N: I have nothing against short busses or people who ride them, I just thought it would be funny to have the four most troubled teens who are really quite "special" have to ride the short bus. Idk.) "What?"

"Shut up and get in the car, Benji." Alicia was a little embarrassed of him at the moment, not to mention upset about his comment to the teacher.

They rode for about thirty-five minutes in silence. They agreed to discuss everything once they were there just incase of bugs that anyone could have planted in the car. Unlikely, but you never know. "We're home!" Mimi said enthusiastically. They all hopped out and fallowed her to the main gate. There were gardens that surrounded the building, with vines growing up the sides that looked like they had been there for a very, very, very long time. "If you fallow me, I'll show you how to open our part of the library, but Sis, you already know, so you could always help if they forget."

Alicia walked behind Benji, scared that something would suddenly jump out. "I've got you, Babe."

She wasn't so fond of the "Babe". "Don't 'Babe' me, mister I-love-the-teacher. Perv." This last part she said under her breath and moved to stand behind Derek, who had Chloe at his side.

"What the hell!" Benji couldn't believe he was being blamed for his terrettes.

"Okay, here we are." They were standing at the side of the library, where there was just the towering brick side of the library and a sloping garden that formed a little ditch against the library. "Feel free to step on the flowers, they'll pop back up once you remove your foot." She stepped on a big tulip and twisted her foot to squish it, picked up her foot, and miraculously it popped up looking good as new. "It's a spell."

"So you're a witch!"

"Shut up!" everyone yelled at Benji in unison. Derek thumped him on the back of the head.

"If you look here," She pointed to a brick three rows from the ground, "you can see a small engraving of a wolf." Derek's curiosity perked and his inner wolf woke up. "I will explain inside. Just simply touch it and think, 'IN' very hard and…" They all watched with curiosity as she did so and a door appeared in the brick wall, inset about six feet. The door was about fifteen feet tall and the width of two normal doors. What kinds of creatures came here that needed that much room? "Tada!" She giggled at the looks of shock, amazement, and terror she saw play across the faces of the newbies.

"Angel," Mrs. Saunders looked at Chloe, "if the human world is as big as it is, don't you think the supernatural's could create an even bigger world, _and_ keep it hidden?"

They all entered through the huge door and it slammed behind them. "AHHHHHH!" Benji shrieked like a little girl, and everyone laughed so hard they were crying. "Alicia, you shouldn't scream like that." He tried to pin the blame.

Alicia just hugged him and said, "You are forgiven from before. That scream fixed everything wrong with the world." She giggled and gave him a quick kiss and they kept on moving.

They had been walking for about three minutes, through winding tunnels with ceilings so high you couldn't see them. It was dark in the tunnels and a little damp, with the only light coming from the wall lights mounted every twenty feet or so. Derek was half hoping for some torches with dragon carvings like in the movies, but nope. Finally, the tunnel opened up into an immense grand hall, with books all over the walls. In fact, the walls _were_ bookshelves that filled all the way up to the ceiling, which they could now see because of the ornate, medieval style chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Wait… there was no cord… it was floating?

"This is just like Beauty and the Beast in the ballroom when she's in that gorgeous yellow dress, this is fantastic!" Alicia was enthralled with the idea of a ball and ran into the center of the room where there was a sunburst design on the floor tiles. She stood in the middle and began to ballroom dance with an imaginary partner. The others simply watched, except Chloe. She bounded up to Alicia with the same excitement.

"May I have this dance?" Chloe offered her hand.

"Yes, sir, but you must play the role of the kind gentleman."

"Understood," Chloe replied with a nod and a giggle. Mimi and Mrs. Saunders excused themselves to go have some private time and let the kids cool down.

They spun and danced as if they were professionals, dipping and doing fancy footwork. Derek started to make a beat with his feet and Benji hummed a classical-sounding tune. Derek came in with the bass harmony, and together they created a symphony for the girls to dance to. This lasted for about eight or nine minutes, the boys watching their loves dance. It ended with a curtsy and a bow, and they returned to the boys, radiating happiness. "That," Alicia said with a happiness one can only reach when fulfilling a childhood dream, "was amazing."

"I took ballroom dancing when I was little, how do you know how to dance?"

"Same as you! We're a good couple." The girls were giggling when the boys came up and pulled them away from each other.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Benji said, leaning in for a kiss. Derek did the same, but showed off by picking Chloe up mid-kiss and swinging her around. Benji saw and decided to compete. His fingers became feathers and he tickled Alicia's lower back, right where her shirt separated from her jeans. She gasped, but Derek was no quitter. He picked Chloe up and she wrapped her legs around him, and he pressed her against the wall, always careful. Benji fired back by morphing a tail and wrapping it around his girl, pulling her closer.

"Achem…" Mimi and Mrs. Saunders were standing next to each other. God knows when they had come back. Derek turned around with Chloe still attached, and Benji let go of Alicia, his tail wagging furiously. "Chloe, do me the favor of dismounting your man? And Benji, have you no shame? Put the tail away before you knock something over." As severe as Mimi was trying to be, she was still trying to stifle giggles. Mrs. Saunders was too, thankfully. She only had one comment to her daughter.

"Cool your jets, little miss, no need for sex in a library." Chloe didn't even want to go there right now.

"Please, if you're all done sucking face for now, I would love to explain myself. Follow me to the conference room." Mimi turned all business, but still had a sly grin on her face.

They went into a different tunnel and walked maybe ten feet in before Mimi stopped. She tapped a stone on the floor with the same wolf on it, and another huge door appeared. They went in and sat around a fairly big round table that could've been from Camelot if they didn't know better.

"Okay, so let me tell my story without any interruptions. And that includes you, Benji. Once I get it all out there, you can ask questions." Mimi acted like she'd told this story many times, but loved telling it regardless. "Alright. You are all sitting in the Cotuit Tala. 'The speaking place of the wolf'. (A/N: I looked it up, it's Native American) A pack that lived here set up this library and wrote down their histories. They met with other supernaturals who helped fill these walls with books and keep it hidden, such as putting all of the spells on the doors and flowers.

My name is Migina, (A/N: looked this up too!) meaning 'returning moon', but when I was little I could only say Mimi, and it stuck. I am a descendent of the Alfa of the original pack, making me the caretaker and guardian of this part of the circuit. The circuit is the network of tunnels and pathways that connect every supernatural library and safe house, hence the reason you're here. Only the librarians know how to get around these tunnels without getting hopelessly lost, so don't wander off.

Oh! Almost forgot, I am a werewolf, which you probably figured out from the whole werewolf pack descendant thing. But yes, I can see my Sis because being the librarian, I was given the gift to see all supernaturals and ghosts to be able to protect it from any and all threats. I pose as a schoolteacher for ninth grade math as Ms. Crabs. I know I'm young to be a teacher, I'm only twenty, but everyone has believed me so far. I just say I'm short, which in reality, I am.

And Chloe, I am not really your aunt, I have just called your mother that since we met when we were sixteen. We were always friends, but from a distance because she wanted to remain in the normal world as long as possible. Your mother knew Necromancia ran in her blood, and when you were small and started talking of boogiemen around old buildings, your mother called me and I told her that you'd be fine. She didn't believe me, so when you were older, a few years ago, she went to see a doctor about it. The doctor had recommended the group home, run by the Edison group, but your mom refused. She did take the business card though, to do some research.

Sadly, your mother's car crash was that day and when your dad found that card and you had that mental breakdown, he put two and two together and sent you off." Mrs. Saunders nodded with tears streaming down her face. "So, that's the end of story time."

Alicia, Benji, Derek, and Chloe were simply sitting there, jaws on the table. A few moments passed before Benji stood up and everyone locked his or her eyes on him. "What are we waiting for? Lets get to the safe house, make a plan, and kick some Edison group ass!" He was smiling brightly and looked enthusiastic, but no one returned the look.

"I agree that we need to get to the safe house. As soon as possible." Derek chimed in. "Ass kicking can wait." The girls nodded in agreement and everyone stood up.

"I guess that's a good idea, seeing as though having you four sleep in the same room might turn into a free for all." Then, under her breath she continued, "teenagers these day, complete barbarians sometimes. God."

They exited the room and followed Mimi to the main Ballroom. "This way." They followed anxiously, wanting to get there fast, curious as to what it was like and who would be there. "Right here." Once again, a blank wall, another wolf carving, and another big door. When it opened, we heard lots of yelling, laughing, and a big crash. "HEY! I want you five on the couch, peacefully sitting next to each other in _five seconds_!"

_**What the hell did we just get ourselves into?**_

___An adventure, that's for sure. _

The five girls, five very different girls ran to the couch and sat, looking very scared. "Now. These new comers are your age, but they probably couldn't have guessed that by the way you're all acting. Now what's the problem?"

"I liked him first and…"

"Are you _CRAZY?_ He made out with ME!"

"But I liked him first! If you went by the best friend code…"

"You're kidding me! I bet if…"

"_SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! _This is so gross because you're talking about my COUSIN! Great. We used to be friends, but now you two screwed it all up…"

"Bad for _you_? She stole my crush! My LOVE!"

"You knew him for a whole DAY! I knew him for a _week_, there is a huge difference."

"…And now I wont be able to look at him without the image of his hand going down your shirt!"

"Girls! I swear to god…" they were all quiet then. This whole fight scene took place over the course of a few seconds. They talked so fast; it was like watching hummingbirds, back and forth, back and forth. "Okay. Obviously you all need therapy, but we all know that." Mimi started to giggle while Benji and the rest of the gang hung back, way confused. "Girls, this is Derek, Chloe, Benji, and Alicia. I warned you that I heard word from the superiors that they were coming, and yet you still bicker to no end." She gave them a disapproving look, but more like from an older sibling than a mother. "Guys," she said addressing the new group, "This is Ember, Esha, Morgan, Raina, and Samara."

"Hey, we're the Five." They all said this in unison. Perfect unison. Yet, each voice gave a different tone to it; they gave their own personality to just four words.

_**Why is the short one staring at me?**_

___I think she likes you. _Chloe growled mentally.

_**You know I love it when you do that right?**_

__Smiling mentally, _I'll have to do that more often then. _Derek smirked openly, and apparently the short one thought that was an invitation to wink. Chloe didn't appreciate that much. She moved closer to Derek's side and grabbed his hand. He got the message and pulled their hands to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. The small one calmed down a bit. "Why don't we have introduction…?" Benji offered, interrupting the awkward silence.

"That seems to be my cue to leave, nice to have met you all, you'll see me around. So no more stunts like in the ballroom." Mimi winked and then left, the door closing behind her and it turned back into the wall.

Chloe led the way to the couch facing the one the girls were on, Derek trailing behind her. Alicia and Benji sat next to them, hand in hand. Once Mimi had left, the Five relaxed into what seemed to be their designated spots on the sofa and got comfy. It was an awkward silence until, once again, Benji saved the day. But he had a reason to go first.

"Okay, I think it would be a good idea for me to go first, before I irrupt randomly and get yelled at." Looks of confusion passed between the girls. Benji stood up before starting. "I have terrettes, and can't help it if my inner thought randomly spew out of my mouth. So I apologize in advance because I can't help it. At all. My name is Benji, I am a fifteen-year-old shape shifter, I was adopted and put in the group home when I turned into a mouse when my adoptive mother yelled at me for cleaning my room two summers ago. She thought _I _was the mental one who made up the story. Anyways. I like action movies, using my powers, and Alicia. A lot. So yeah. Your turn, Alicia, my love." Benji's eyes bugged out, and one of the Five couldn't hold it in, she busted out with a loud short few laughs. "Damn terrettes."

She stood like Benji. Apparently that's how this was going to happen. "Hey, I'm Alicia, I'm a Fire Angel, half angel, half fire demon. Piss me off, and you're screwed. Ask the guard from the group home if you don't believe me. I like Benji, and I am the beta of Derek's pack. So mess with me, and you mess with him. Bad idea. Derek?"

"I'm Derek, I'm 16, a werewolf, Alicia is my beta, Benji is a part of my pack, and Chloe is my mate. Keep her happy, and I'm happy. I got sent to the group home after I massed, or changed into a wolf, in front of my dad and teacher. Yup. Chlo?"

"Okay. I'm Chloe, I'm a fifteen year old necromancer, I was put in the group home after a ghost attacked me at my school and everyone, including my dad, thought I belonged in a loony bin. So they put me in one. This," She waved to the air next to her, "is my mom, she's a ghost, died a few years back. But it's okay because she's here now. One more thing, I am Derek's mate, so be warned. Your turn," she said to the Five.

Before anyone else could speak, Chloe took a quick gasp. "MOE! Where the hell have you been?" Moe had materialized right in front of her and scared her. But, he was welcomed with a warm smile.

"I'm right here… have been since you walked in the door…?" one of the girls answered confused.

"No," Chloe said, "I'm talking to Moe."

"I am Moe," the girl replied getting a little frustrated.

"Okay! Time to continue introductions!" Benji said, trying to keep the peace. "Lets start with ghost Moe, then to Living Moe. Chloe will have to translate, unless any of you can see him." Everyone shook their heads no, so Chloe began.

"This is Moe, short for Morgan. He is a boy, and prefers Moe cause it seems more manly to him." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I saw that!" Ghost Moe yelled, pointing a finger.

"He is straight and flirty, and is Derek's conscience, or spirit guide thing, apparently everyone has one and they just hide like cowards until you are in desperate danger or because they are bored, *cough cough*, Moe, *cough*. Anyways, he was a werewolf. And my mother just told me that he is quite the troublemaker on the spiritual plane. Okay, other Moe, go ahead."

Moe, a fairly tall, skinny girl stood up. She had bright blue eyes behind black-framed glasses that fit her face nicely. Long brown hair flowed down to her belly button. She had been sitting on the floor, leaning on the knees of one of the other girls on the couch. When she stood, you could see a strip of blonde/white hair coming from just behind her ear. Her hair was straight with a little wave in it, enough to make it form gentle ringlets around the bottom. "My name is also Moe, short for Morgan.. I guess I can go by Momo, I was called that when I was little. I'm 14, the baby of the group. I love to run, draw, read, and laugh. Laughing is awesome, but I can be loud. Rather, I _am_ loud. Oh! Almost forgot! I'm a tracker. Basically, I run _really_ fast, and I have a super schnas (A/N: pronounced sh-nah-zz. It's a nose. Lol). Nice to meet ya! Go ahead Ember." Momo spoke with an expressive tone, but not quite top notch confident like she was the leader.

"Ayup!" the girl whose knees Momo was leaning on stood up. She was really tall, around 5'9", and was slightly chubby, maybe pudgy was a better word. She looked like she could be 19. She had an emo-ish haircut that was a bob, shorter in the back, longer in the front, with the bottom layer on one side of her face and under her side bangs dyed black, giving her a black streak and fringe which stood out against the rest of her dirty blonde hair. She had slightly nerdy brown glasses and blue green eyes surrounded by eyeliner. All of them had their ears pierced, but this girl had extras: one halfway up the edge of one ear, and one in the top of the other ear. Even with all of this, she still didn't come off as emo or dark. She seemed motherly, like she watched out for her "pack", her Five. "I'm Ember, I'm fifteen, whether you believe it or not. I also love to read and draw, I love love love dogs, and have one, but he's asleep upstairs. His name is Steve. It fits his personality. I am a telekinetic seeker. Basically, I see people's auras, animals' auras, and can connect with them too, like I did with Steve. Also, I can move things with my mind. Mom was a telekinetic, dad was a seeker. Your up, Esha." Ember's tone was funny, but knowing, like just from your aura, she knew you. Kind of confusing.

Ember sat back down, which enabled Momo to sit back where she was before. Esha stood up. She had been sitting on the floor in front of the couch in the middle, with her back needle straight. She stood up, and looked like an elf compared to Ember. She was very skinny, almost too much so. She had brown hair that was obviously thick, and big brown eyes to match. She had an innocence about her. "Hi, my name is Esha, and I'm fifteen. I like to dance, all the time. I also like pink and purple, and flowers too. I am a shaman, a healer. I like upbeat music and romantic movies. And to laugh, that's always good. That's my twit of a twin sister. Your turn, jerk." She said this as if it was a nickname to the girl sitting on the couch behind her and next to Ember. Esha was gentle, in every sense of the word, when she wasn't talking about her sister.

"Bitch." This didn't start any fights; it seemed natural for them. The new group wasn't sure what to think. The next girl stood up and was about two inches taller than Esha, but still an inch shorter than Momo. She has hair a bit longer than shoulder length that was light brown and made small ringlets that were pulled into thick beach waves by the weight of her also heavy hair. "My name is Samara. I am fifteen, obviously, like my sister. Woohoo. I like scary movies, blue and green, and sparring with anyone. I always win. I am a teleporter. I do what it sounds like I do," and she vanished, only to reappear standing behind the couch, and then shifted back. "I do that. I can also take anything I touch with me. Your turn, Rai…"

"Don't!" The girl interrupted, standing quickly. "_I_ want to say it. Hey there, my name is Raina, I'm fifteen, the eldest one of the group, even though I'm the smallest. Well, not the smallest in everything." Raina rolled her eyes and subtly stuck her already bodacious chest out a tad bit more. "So," she snapped the bubble gum in her mouth, "I am a witch. Comes with all the powers I could want, so it's great. Also, Andy is mine, so everyone, Ember, back off. Okay, I'm done!" She was shorter than Esha and had hair that cut off right before her chest started, a little bit longer than Samara's hair. It was a dull brown but shined silver. She had big blue eyes and had a presence that could not be missed. She spoke proudly and the others in the Five ignored her except Ember.

"You know what, you can have him. He's a man ho, so you'll get along wonderfully."

_**I like this girl's sarcasm, she's got some serious power bottled up in there.**_

___Yeah, we better keep her on our side. Same with Momo, she's really something._

_**Yeah.**_

"You guys know you're talking about my cousin, right? And you know he's, like, two years older, right?" Momo seemed disgusted by the whole prospect of her friends and her cousin… ew. To the group of newbies she said, "Look, the guys will be back in about a half an hour, so you all can have more introductions then, and we'll tell you how we ended up here then too. For now, go ahead upstairs and you'll find two huge rooms. One is bigger than the other and smells of feet. That would be the oh so lovely guys room. The one that smells better but not amazing due to previous mothballs, is the girls room. There are five more guys here than girls, but two of them are really _men_ more than _guys._ They run the house and you'll meet them later. They went grocery shopping three hours ago. Don't worry, that's normal for them, they pretty much buy out the whole store. Guys eat so much food!"

A/N: summary of chapter cuz it was so confusing: the crew (Derek, Chloe, Benji, Alicia, Mrs. Saunders) is on their way to the library. They run into the librarian who smells like a werewolf but can see ghosts. They get in library, passageways and big ballroom, there is dancing, kissing. They go to the conference room, hear the history of the place. Go to safe house, meet the Five, and hear that there are seven guys and two men out food shopping and will be back soon. TADA!

Characters so far:

Chloe-you know

Derek- "

Benji- "

Alicia- "

Morgan (Moe)- "

Morgan (Momo)- tracker, has a cousin Andy

Ember- telekinetic seeker (motherly figure)

Samara- twin of Esha, teleporter

Esha- twin of Samara, shaman

Raina- witch (kind of a tad bit of a hoe. Not incredibly. I may have gone a little over board. Basically she's just a HUGE flirt.)

Next chapter, you'll meet the seven boys. Do you want the same detailed physical descriptions of them, or just the basics? I wasn't sure if it was too much or not.

**BIG THING:** If you don't like the way I've taken this story and twisted it so much that it's my own, then don't read, because that's what I really wanted to do with this. I will try to keep Derek and Chloe in character, but my goal was to create a whole new world for my characters. So I understand that I am making incredibly drastic, crazy, possibly over the top changes to the supernatural essence of the story. I AM AWARE.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, you've all been amazing! I can't wait to hear what you have to say about all of this…! And if you do have something really negative to say to me, I would appreciate it if you would put that in a private message. Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 11

A/N: Run4life, the CD you burned me has been the soundtrack for the past few chapters (meaning that's what I listen to when I write) and its just amazingness. I think it's all Breaking Benjamin, but I could be wrong, let me know girlie so everyone can share the amazingness that is your music.

Why is it that once I find a nice quiet place that isn't my room to write, my mother decides that she's going to read in the SAME FREAKIN ROOM? It's a pretty big house. C'mon.

A quick thank you to Adrie179 and Kenhat for commenting on the descriptions of the characters thing, but sadly you said the opposite things, so I'll keep on with the descriptions cause now I have more people wanting them, so sorry kenhat, but feel free to skim. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Raina: Andrew is mine!

Ultimate: actually, he's mine! My OC!

Raina: No! mine!

Ultimate: *smiles* fine, then I get Derek.

Raina: Nope! He's Kelley's. that lucky Bitch.

Ultimate: Damn it…

On with the chapter…!

Alicia led the way up the stairs with Benji in tow. Derek was the last up the stairs behind Chloe, and they separated into their respective rooms.

The door squeaked horrendously as Alicia gently pushed it open. Inside was a fairly large circular room with ten beds inside, with the foot of each bed pointed to the center. The floor was wooden but was so worn the finish was mostly gone. The walls were a light purple, but there were murals and phrases and pictures and symbols all over the place in black marker.

The two girls found unoccupied beds next to each other. "Well it's clear who sleeps where," Alicia said, observing each living place.

"Ayup, that's how we like it." Ember said while walking in with Esha.

"Well, we don't do the whole welcome wagon thing past introductions, so here's the basics if you want to stay here peacefully." Esha began. "So the beds go like this." She started with the bed closest to the door on the right side, "Samara, Raina, Morgan, I mean Momo, Ember, me, and then you two. Samara and myself don't get along. Period. Don't try to solve it, she's evil."

"I heard that." Samara walked in with Raina. "So yeah, we have three bathrooms in here, use the wolf," she said in a Yoda impression of "use the force". She held up her finger and pressed a wolf on the wall near the floor. Three doors appeared between the beds opposite from the main door. "Also, all of these wolf door are one way, so once you're in there, to get out, use the wolf above the mirror. Food is in the kitchen, the pigs, I mean _gentlemen_, eat most of it quickly though, so eat while you can."

"Where's Momo?" Alicia was hesitant to trust these new people and didn't like that one was already gone.

"Downstairs hanging out with Andy and Lionel." Raina said matter of fact-ly.

"Oh! The guys are back? I knew I saw some yellow." Ember said as if scolding herself for not picking up on it.

"Come meet the rest of the misfits." Esha lead the way out of the room, followed by everyone else. When they got downstairs, Chloe and Alicia took their previous seats on a couch and watched as the rest of them got settled in. the guys all sat down first taking up the whole couch. They were more like men than boys… Then Raina sat on a guy (he seemed indifferent to it), Ember was leaning on one's knees, Samara was holding hands with one, and the rest of the people were just sprawled out in no certain place, no obvious relations besides the few.

Chloe noticed their guys weren't there yet, "Derek!"

"CHLOE! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Derek flew down the stairs and stopped short when he saw what was going on. "Benji! Get your ass down here! More introductions!" He smirked to hide embarrassment and sat next to Chloe. Then he stiffened. Gave a deep growl. Stood up. Another boy, the one Ember was leaning on, did the same.

The boys faced each other, knees bent, ready to pounce. Everyone watched as Derek's and the mystery boy's muscles started to ripple under their skin. As if already a wolf, Derek's charcoal black stood up slightly, as did the other guy's dark-chocolate curly hair.

"Back down, I'm warning you." The boy growled.

"No chance in hell." Derek noticed that his pack was smaller, but was not giving in. Was a fight going to take place? Wasn't this place supposed to be safe?

"Derek, calm down." Chloe was behind him and tugging on his arm. It didn't budge.

Ember was behind the opposing boy. "Fynn, You're red-brown. If you don't calm down, you could mass. Now we don't want that, do we?" Ember sounded tender and caring, but nervous and slightly untrusting, perhaps of the werewolf threatening to shred her friend Fynn apart.

By this point, Alicia and Benji were also standing, ready to defend their Alfa. "Tell him to first!"

"Chloe, do something…" Benji whispered nervously.

"Moe? Help?" Chloe thought and searched for him. He popped up and told her there was a dead grizzly bear in the closet. "WTF?" But she took it, and ran with it.

Sure enough, with minimal concentration, Chloe was able to go open the hall closet and walked back between the couches, followed by the bear corpse. "Derek, back down or you battle me and the Grizzly. Got it?" She placed her hand on Derek's shoulder and pressed for him to sit. He did, but mostly because Fynn was so distracted by the grizzly standing there. "Everyone stay calm, he's under my control," Chloe said and pat the bear on the head.

Everyone was silent. Chloe sat back down on the couch and the bear sat like a dog with its head resting on the armrest. Samara giggled and announced, "Everyone, watch this." She turned towards the stairs, "STEVE!" she yelled. An immense white-blonde dog with a fluffy coat and long fluffy tail came flying out of the girls' room and stopped at the top of the stairs when he caught sight of the bear. He made a scared sound that sounded an awful lot like a wookie from Star Wars. He bolted down the stairs and sat in Embers lap, trying to hide his face from the beastly bear.

Everyone, even Ember whom you couldn't see around the dog, laughed uncontrollably at Steve's reaction, and people calmed down. "Okay, Okay." Fynn said while still chuckling. He stood to about Derek's height with dark, dark curly brown hair falling into his yellow-green eyes. He was about the same build as Derek as well, strong and generally huge. "So obviously you are the Alfa of your pack?"

"Yes." Derek said, his tone switching to a nicer, friendlier one. "Why don't we go through the introductions now? I'm Derek…" and they continued through Chloe, then Alicia and Benji. The boys made clear to the boys that the girls were taken.

"Okay. So," They did the standing thing again. "I'm Fynn, seventeen, werewolf, Alfa. Everyone here, besides yourselves, is my pack." He sounded confident in his pack, but insecure about being the Alfa, like he was insecure about leading.

A man shaped like a string bean on the opposite end of the couch stood to go next. He even had long straight hair that he pulled back into a three-inch long ponytail. "Hey, I'm Kalvin, twenty-six, necromancer, Beta, and my partner is Hobbs. We own and run the place." With this he put his hand on the shoulder of the man next to him. Oh. It clicked for the new comers; they nodded understandingly. "And Chloe, and the rest of you, we need to know what happened to you. Chloe, you shouldn't be able to raise that grizzly…" The grizzle growled, "…I've been trying to do that for weeks now. But we'll do that later." Hobbs stood up next.

"Hey, welcome, I'm Hobbs. It's short for Hobberton." He gave a little wave. He was shorter than Kalvin, but still tall, with a head full of crazy curly sticking-straight-up red hair. "I'm twenty-six, and as you heard, I am partners with Kalvin. I am also a wizard, so keep that in mind if you plan on making any sick jokes." He managed to keep a small smile on his face while threatening, making it seem like he wouldn't mind taking someone out for a joke. Benji was scared something might slip.

Another boy, with light brown hair that waved and flicked out at the ends and dark brown eyes, the one Samara was holding hands with, stood. It seemed like he kept standing, and standing… "I'm Keanu, and yeah, I'm big, I'm seven feet tall. I'm fifteen. I'm a quarter giant. Got the strength from it too. Samara is my girl, and I don't need to tell you to be nice to her, cause she would gladly kick your ass." He winked at her and sat back down. Samara blushed and giggled, embarrassed, but the look in her eyes expressed that he was telling the truth. "You're up, dude." He gave a slight jerk of his head to acknowledge the kid next to him. He was staring at Esha lovingly when he was interrupted.

"What? Huh?" he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

One of the other boys who was sitting near Momo was chuckling, "Man, keep that stuff to yourself! Although you'd be a lucky man if…"

"Shut up!" the distracted boy warned. This little happening confused the newbies, and one of the boys saw that.

"Okay, so I know what was going on in Chester's head cause I'm a telepath. You know, reading minds and stuff. But, because of what the melon-head Edison Group (air quotes) 'scientists' did, I can also project thoughts," then he _thought_ to them, "like this." Out loud, "My name is Lionel, I'm fifteen, I like to laugh and run, although Momo always wins because she cheats." With this he elbowed her and she elbowed back.

"Break it up, love birds," Fynn finally interjected, and Momo and Lionel leaned away from each other, blushing furiously. Go ahead Chester."

"Okay, I'm Chester, fourteen, and I may be the youngest, but I have by far the coolest power. The dumb science geeks actually succeeded in making me a telekinetic, but of air, not things. Essentially, I am the first ever air-demon." Chester had not stood up yet, so instead, he rose up, floating. Everyone could feel a breeze in the room. Chester, all six feet of his lanky self, was now standing, but still six inches above the ground. He had a big goofy grin on his freckled face, and when he smiled his grey eyes almost closed from his round faced-ness. His hair was a dark-ish blonde and had a little flip in the front, possibly intended to give him an innocent look. But really, he appeared more mischievous than anything else. "Your turn, Wiz Kid."

"If anyone calls me that besides him," Andy said, "I'll kill you." He gave an exasperated sigh to say that he was bored of all of this and wanted to move on. Or maybe it was the blood flow returning to his legs after Raina sitting there. She wasn't heavy; she was small, but still. "I'm Andy, seventeen, Momo's cousin, a wizard, and like to sleep. So, if it's a day when we aren't training or there is no reason for me to be up before noon, leave me there." He sat back down, satisfied with his small speech, proud even. "Well, I'm off to take a nap."

"Gnight!" Momo called. To everyone else she said, "When do you think he'll realize that it's barely 7? He's gunna wake up hungry and there will be no food cause of you pigs…" she motioned to the guys while walking out the back door, Lionel in hand. Everyone slowly went off to do their own things.

_**I thought we were going to discuss the Edison Group…?**_

___Give it a break and enjoy the quiet. Lets go check out outside, I don't even know where we are._

_**Middle of the woods, I can smell rabbits and deer, but no human scents that aren't already in the house. There is thick twine out there, I'm gunna guess a hammock. Wanna go?**_

___Sure. Let me put the bear back…_ She did so.Chloe wondered where her mom went. Once Derek and her were in the hammock, she tried summoning her. For an hour. Derek must have thought that she was asleep because he shook her out of it gently, "Chloe? It's time to…" then he saw the silent tears that just began to fall, "What's wrong Chlo?" He looked pained by her sadness making her feel guilty for making him sad too.

"She's gone. She finished her mission." She whisper-cried, "She's gone."

Derek figured out what she was talking about and comforted her, ran his fingers up and down her back to calm her, kissed her hair. Finally she fell asleep and he brought her upstairs to her room and gently put her on her bed, curling up beside her. The clock read 9:30.

At around 11:00, the rest of the girls came in and woke Derek and Chloe, kicking him out. "So, Chloe, You and Derek huh?" Esha was curious.

"Yeah, I'm his mate."

"That's so cute! It's like having your own puppy dog!" Raina seemed like a flirt, but deep down (not even _that_ deep), she was a sweet girl. "But one you…kiss… okay bad analogy." All the girls laughed. They didn't want the guys to hear them discussing girl stuff, so they camped out in the center of the circle with blankets and pillows, all heads in the center so they could whisper.

"So Esha, You and Chester, you're like, together right?" Alicia was ecstatic about the girl talk; it was one of her favorite hobbies.

"No!"

"You so do!" "You can't deny it." "We see the way you look at him…" "And him at you!" Everyone was talking at her in unison and she was getting dizzy, all the pressure.

"FINE! I _LIKE _HIM! God…" There was a fit of giggles and eventually Esha joined in too." Te girls gave her flirting tips and then moved onto Momo.

"We are just friends," She said, talking about Lionel and herself.

"Yeah right! Like I could believe that for a second. You have been like BEST friends for so long and now you're starting that whole teasing phase." Samara explained knowledgably. The girls gave her quizzical looks. "You know, you're friends, then you want to be closer but don't know how. So you start to joke around which leads to fooling around, like all that elbowing and poking in the stomach business you do, then it all leads, inevitably, to the b-e-a-utiful first kiss." The girls had all drifted off, daydreaming of this series of events, each with their own guy.

"Do you think that could happen with me and Fynn?" Everyone looked at Ember surprised. "Why do you all look so surprised? I can like a guy, and we get along great, and He chooses to sit next to me, and remember that time he let me sleep on his shoulder during that movie?"

"But…" Raina was trying to find a sweet way to put it. There was none, "you're kinda like his mom. You know, always worrying and looking after him."

"Well I try to look after everyone, and I don't want anything _bad_ to happen to him."

"That's it, we have to trick you ladies _out_ tomorrow!" Samara was beginning to plot, which never ended well. "Usually for breakfast everyone is in their PJs and looks like road kill, but not you!" She walked over to her bed and pulled a makeup bag, hair dryer, straightener, and a ton of hair products that looked quite gloopy (A/N: Gloopy isn't a word? ). "We all have to go to bed NOW. We have work to do tomorrow. Goodnight ladies!"

While lying in bed, Raina remembered the thing she had forgotten to do the night before. Renew the silencing spell on the girls' room so no one could hear works, sounds, or even thoughts. Crap… Better do it now and not tell them. That'll work better.

**New Characters from the past two chapters:**

**Mimi**- werewolf, Librarian, aunt of Lionel, 30

**Ember**- telekinetic seeker, motherly figure, best friend of Fynn, 15

**Fynn**- werewolf, leader of makeshift pack including all residents of the safe house prior to the newbies' arrival, single, best friend of Ember, 16

**Andy**- Wizard, cousin of Momo, single flirt, 17

**Raina**- witch, single flirt, 15

**Momo**- tracker, single, cousin of Andy, 14

**Lionel**- telepath, single, 15

**Esha**- shaman, single, 15

**Chester**- air-demon, single, 14

**Keanu**- a quarter giant (has the strength and is tall and stuff), boyfriend of Samara, 17

**Samara**- teleporter, girlfriend of Keanu, 15

**Kalvin**- Necromancer, partners with Hobbs, head of household, beta of pack, 26

**Hobbs** (nickname for Hobberton)- Wizard, partners with Kalvin, head of the household but not pack leader, 26


	16. Chapter NOTE

A/N: Hey everyone! I just waNted to put this little note in beCause I feel AWFUL for not postIng a new chapter for so lonG! I'm sAd to say I havE not written it yet, (or I would be posting it…) but I will be workinG on it later tonight (I have an unavoidable BBQ thanks tO Run4life lol). SO. I will post late or RLLY late tonight, and again, I'M SO SORRY! But they good news? School and all of the ickY finals are finished, sumMer started, which means that I wiLl hopefully be crankIng out the chappies!

ALSO IMPORTANT: I wilL write in an A/N when it comes closer to tHe time, but I wIll be leaving for a mission trip with my church on the 27th for a whole week, will come home for a day, and will leave to next day for a week in a myStery-place-that-I-will-not-say where I will not have time to wriTe and/or post. SOO… there will be two-week period where I am M.I.A.

What expressions will the guys have in the morning? Who will catch on fire? WHat will explode and why? Will Chloe, Derek, Alicia, aNd Benji finD out what the Edison group did to them? Who will tell them? All tHese quesTions WILL be ansWered by tonIght!

-Ultimate

*If you are wondEring about the stRange captitaliZation, read thE booK _Paper Towns._ It's really gOod and strange. BUt good. *


	17. Chapter 12

A/N: Here it is! ( I won't blather on, I'll just get straight to work.)

Samara ran around the room screaming "WAKE UP!" because the room was protected by a spell, of course. "Get your beautiful butts out of bed! We have a lot of work to do if you girls…"

At that exact moment, a pillow whacked her on the back of the head. "We'll get up if you agree to shut _up_!" Ember was still lying in bed and had the pillow poised in front of Samara, ready for another blow. Samara nodded in agreement and the other girls giggled while sliding out of bed.

It was six in the morning, so they had about three hours before they were due down in the kitchen for breakfast and a bit of free time before training. The girls ran in and out of the showers, with themselves and their hair wrapped in towels. They all had to look casual, according to Samara, because they "needed to look amazing and sexy, yet look like they rolled out of bed looking like that". How the hell that was possible was a mystery. Apparently that meant a slightly lighter cover-up /concealer to make them look more awake, curled eyelashes and mascara, shimmery white eye shadow, and a personal touch for each girl. Ember refused to leave without black eyeliner, and Esha insisted on pink lip-gloss.

Hair was straightened, and then shuzshed to give is a messy but cute look, like a model that just rolled out of bed. Finally, the girls were dressed in yoga pants or PJ shorts that fit nicely but not too tight or short, slight-pushup bras, and their favorite tees to make them more comfortable and seem less planned out.

The guys were eating breakfast already when the girls walked into the kitchen. Jaws dropped. Cereal fell from mouths. A glass was dropped.

A long whistle was let out from someone in the kitchen. "Well, well, don't you girls look stunning today?" It was Hobbs, whose red hair was pointed every-which way. The girls smiled shyly, unsure of whether this was a good idea. After all, none of the guys had said a word…

They got their food and went over to the table where their normal seats were open. Momo sat with Lionel, Esha with Chester, Raina with Andy, and Ember with Fynn at the end of the table. Alicia and Chloe were on the other end, observing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey," Samara said waving her hands in the air, "you can say it, they look hot. I get the credit!" she giggled and received a kiss on the cheek from Keanu.

Breakfast was quiet, except for some small talk. The boys were probably stunned. "I've got to talk to you girls for a minute." It was Kalvin who was in the kitchen cleaning. "In your room. Boys? Stay put, you're on dish duty when I get back." They moaned, but didn't complain.

Once the girls were with Kalvin in their room, Kalvin got this devilish grin on his face. "Wanna eavesdrop? I DO!" He giggled and chanted a small incantation, and they all suddenly heard the kitchen conversation in their heads, kind of like radio. "Listen to what the guys really think of you beauties."

_Did you see MOMO? _ -Lionel

_I never really noticed, but she's wicked hot.. _-Andy

_Hey, don't talk about her like she's meat. She looked beautiful. _–Lionel

_So did Ember… She… I don't know. I just… wow. –_Fynn

_How about Esha? You think I've got a shot? –_Chester

_If you go for it with Esha, I'll ball up and as out Momo. –_Lionel

_I didn't know you liked her like that, dude. –_Keanu

_I… didn't think it was something to be shared. –_Lionel

_For a pack of young men lead by a werewolf, you're awfully emotional. –_Kalvin (giggling)

The connection was lost, and all the girls were quiet for all of three seconds before they were screaming and jumping up and down.

"I thought you girls would want to know what goes on when you leave the room after stirring up a whole heaping load of testosterone." Hobbs smiled and lead them back downstairs and outside to begin general training, no powers allowed, strictly hand to hand combat.

The boys finished the dishes and headed out to start training early, not wanting free time. They wanted as much time with the girls as possible. Unlucky for them, they walked outside just as they were practicing their stealthy ninja sneak attacks. Esha and Ember dropped from the roof landing right behind them, completely silent. Samara and Raina snuck out from under the brush and stood on either side of Ember and Esha, also silent. Momo was the one to give the signal to attack, which was when she leapt out of a tree and landed in front of the group of guys. "GO." She said with authority. Each girl had their target, their man.

Esha kicked Chester in the gut just enough for him to bend over, jumped over him to face his back, and kicked his butt literally so he face planted in the dirt. She dug one knee into his back to pin him down and whispered down to him, "I win."

Momo had landed right in front of Lionel, her target, but her v-neck shirt distracted him. She went to punch him, but he ducked and grabbed her hand and flipped her onto her back. She swung her left leg up and around the right side of his neck and pulled her leg to the ground, pulling him with it. She straddled him and pushed her elbow up under his chin to pin him there. She gave a proud smile and laughed a goofy laugh. This made him laugh too. She really did look beautiful.

"You wouldn't hurt me, right Ember?" Fynn said flashing possibly one of the cutest smiles.

"Of course not." She walked towards him like she was going to plant a kiss right on him, but swiftly stepped back and performed a roundhouse kick that hit him on the shoulder (so as not to do damage to his face/head) and he wobbled to the point of almost falling. She crouched, still spinning, and swiped his feet out from under him. Down he went. She twisted his arm behind him and straddles his back, pleased with herself.

"Damn it…" Fynn was mad, but smiled anyway.

"Hey there, handsome, wanna sneak off from training and have some fun?" Raina offered her hand to Andy. He got excited and graciously took it, which was a bad idea. She grabbed on with both hands, and used her whole body's strength to flip him over her and onto his back, where he landed with a resounding thud. He tried to get up but Raina punched him right in the jaw. He cringed and she leapt right on top of him. She had to lie down across him to keep him down.

Samara looked up at her huge giant opponent, and smiled evilly. "You're going down, big boy." She ducked, he looked down, and she popped right up with her fist up unexpectedly, and punched him square in the nose. He turned away from her a little to hide his pain, and she took the opportunity to jump and kick the back of his knees in with her feet and make him fall. She then, knowing he could get right back up, pinched a spot along his collarbone, making him pass out. She sat next to him with her hand on his stomach, satisfied with her work.

Chloe, Alicia, Benji, and Derek were observers today because they didn't yet know the rules or moves of the others. They were insanely impressed. And jealous, although the boys wouldn't admit to that. They all stood up and shook hands peacefully when Alicia looked at Benji, "Wanna try?"

"Sure, but I'm sorry."

"Why?" she was honestly confused.

"Because I'm going to kick your butt!" right then, he charged her and changed into a koala bear (FYI: they can run really fast and jump pretty far). He sprinted between her legs and jumped and clung onto the back of her shirt, accidentally scraping her back pretty bad with his claws.

"Damn it, Benji!" Alicia was pissed now, and there was nothing she could do. It was like the group home all over again.

Benji was changing into a fox to still be able to hold on but pull her backwards with the extra weight. He didn't account for huge fire wings igniting from her shoulder blades. He let go and she spun around, pissed. Her halo burned bright as she realized she had the upper hand in the fight. Her demon side took control as she shot fire bolts at the constantly changing Benji. He was trying to avoid being killed by changing from this to that but had no such luck. Finally, Fynn jumped out into the line of fire, for if he didn't, Benji would've been a scorched flamingo. Fynn's shirt caught on fire, and he started to yell, loudly. Ember jumped on him, more like tackled him, and slapped at the flames licking at his chest and face, his shirt completely charred.

Everyone was already in motion, apparently used to accidental power-freak outs. Ember got up and, with much effort, lifted Fynn straight off the ground with her telekinesis, so as not to add to the injuries. She laid him down on the couch in the living room. Esha ran over and took the water that Andy was holding and poured it all over Fynn. She kneeled next to the couch and began to whisper to herself. Fynn began to glow slightly, as if he was radiating a low white light. But all Ember saw was a black aura, the color of pain, which Fynn was surely feeling.

"I'm so sorry…I… The Demon in…" Alicia was trying to stutter out an apology to everyone, but one person did not accept it.

"Leave us. GO! You've done enough." Ember was practically growling at Alicia through her tears. Momo patted Ember on the shoulder.

"Get out of here guys, leave Ember and Esha to their work. They'll come and get us if any new developments are made." Momo looked Ember and Esha in the eye while saying this, making it an order. When she wanted, Momo could be forceful and kind of scary. Everyone listened and evacuated the room.

In the hall up stairs, Alicia pulled Benji aside. "Benji, I… I'm so sorry. I just…lost it." she was at a loss for words and couldn't explain the mess that was her thoughts at the moment.

"I'll see you in the morning, Alicia. I can't believe you did that. Crazy." He walked away scared, not even wanting to apologize for the terrettes.

"I think it would be best to take advantage of this time to have that meeting we need to have," Kalvin said in a very drowsy voice, as if it was exhausting for him to have these events unfold.

Chloe and Derek were led into the library and to the back wall, where there was a wolf print on the floor. Kalvin did the honor of opening the door and they walked into a large conference room. Alicia and Benji were not there because they were in their respective rooms, hiding from one another.

They all sat down at the large circular table in the center of the room.

Hobbs was the first one to speak. "You probably don't know this, but Kalvin and I were there the night you escaped. That's why we knew you would eventually end up here. You see, every time the Edison Group brings in new subjects, or in your case, revisits old ones, we sneak in and retrieve the files of said experiments, to know what we are dealing with. We went to get your file, Chloe, but we had to stop and postpone it a night because you guys had some fun with the guards." Hobbs sounded very pleased and impressed towards the end.

"I knew your mother Chloe, she was a big part of the supernatural world and the fight against the Edison Group. But we can talk about that later. Right now, I would like to walk you through your files. Derek? Shall we start with you?" Kalvin said, getting right down to business.

"Sure. But, shouldn't we wait for Alicia and Benji?" Derek was itching to know about the shit the Edison Group did to him, but wanted everyone there.

"We will talk to them later, you may come with them, but for now we have to get through you. If we don't, we never will and then we can't start planning a search and rescue plan for their New Hampshire station or lab-thingy," Hobbs replied.

Kalvin took out two manila folders. "So Derek, your file says…

A/N: Sorry, I know I said you'd find out about their files, but I fell asleep last night writing and never posted and I'm kind of in a bit of a writers block at 6:45 in the morning. Also, this isn't one of my better chapters, I actually don't like it much at all, but it's all I've got lol. At least it's something!


	18. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok , so I know this is crazy short for being gone for so long, and I am SOOOO SRY! I've had the longest writers block ever, and I'm just coming out of it I think. Ask Run4Life if you don't believe me but life has been CrAZy! I babysit for 8.5 hrs a day and this is my first week off so I have time to breathe finally ! well if any of my old readers are still there, thanks for not giving up on me! I promise to try my best to keep chapters coming, and longer ones too :P

Kalvin took out two manila folders. "So Derek, your file says that you originated from a pack of 6. A mother, father, and four cubs. Your father escaped and was presumed dead because his genetic alterations where showing 'failure and destruction of host being'," Kalvin read straight from the file. "Your mother is deceased, as are your three brothers. It doesn't clarify how."

"That's very sad and all but I didn't honestly know them. I am sorry, but what did they do to me specifically?" Chloe gave Derek a worried look because he was shaking with anticipation.

"They boosted your strength and hearing and sense of smell. They also gave your skin more flexibility and thickness, making it harder to cut through and making you a better hunter. Another thing," Kalvin looked puzzled and confused, "your file says that they injected you with an experimental drug to make your changes smoother and lighter... we'll have to be careful. 'experimental' is never a good thing with these guys." Kalvin hadn't looked Derek straight in the eye the whole time reading through the file out of fear at what he might find. He saw it now, the disgust, the pain, the emotional stress, and the closure of actually knowing what it is that is inside of him.

Derek glanced at Chloe. "It's your turn, are you ready, hun?"

Chloe smiled nervously, "Not at all. Read it to me."

Kalvin opened the other manila folder. "Okay. So. Lots of things. First off, your genetic mutations were approved by your mother… she suspected you would have the family jean. So, she let Dr. Davidoff inject you with necromantal fluids while you were still in the womb. Apparently this had never been done before and the fluids were designed to subdue your powers until you were around 16, but instead it increased your strength and ghostly attraction." Kalvin's eyes widened at this point, "Wow, I guess that explains a lot, huh?"

"Yeah. A lot." Chloe was stunned to know that her own mother agreed to making her life more of a living hell than it would have been naturally.

"Um, I think we better take a walk, think things through. Thank you, Kalvin," Derek said with a small smile. He picked up Chloe and brought her all the way outside to the side of the house. It was just a plain wall, nothing special but a few dandelions in the grass. No one would disturb them here.

"Derek?" Chloe looked up through her lashes and thought to him, _We are even freaks in the supernatural world, aren't we?_

_**Yeah, hun. But us freaks have to stick together. **_And with that he smiled a smile just for her and leaned in, kissing her gingerly. It was a short modest kiss, and they sat there on the green grass wet with dew, his thick arm around her shoulder, and just enjoyed a moment thinking about their newly discovered pasts, and their effects on their future.


End file.
